


Be My Desire

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Stucky [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky and Tony Snark At Each Other, Come Eating, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Edging, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Foul Mouthed Steve Rogers, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Kissing, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Loud Sex, Love, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lyrics In Fic, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Overstimulation, Pining, Porn With Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sexual Tension, Silk - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Sub Steve Rogers, Talks Of Exhibitionism Kink, The Whole Team Finds Out, Tony is a little shit, Top Bucky Barnes, color system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky’s been driven crazy with jealousy until Steve clears the air about his feelings towards him. This only leads to an exciting night of dominance, submission and pleasure. As it turns out, Steve can be quite the submissive…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischiefmanaged95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/gifts).



> Based off a prompt my dear friend FawkesFlame123 gave to me that Bucky's jealous of Sam thinking there's more to it than they show, but it's a huge misunderstanding, they've both been pining for each other. (I can't remember much else of the prompt but...smut?)
> 
> I can't believe it's so long *snickering*...jokes aside I got very carried away with this fic and this ended up happening. This is my first time writing dom/sub things so go easy on me. And enjoy!
> 
> There's a cheeky photoset at the start too ;)

* * *

Jealousy had the tendency to drive anyone crazy, especially those in love. No matter how little or how much it festered in a small corner of the mind, everybody experienced jealousy. It would drive people made, jumping from stage to stage. First, _desire,_ a strong feeling of wanting or wishing for something. Before _passion,_ a barely controllable emotion. Later, _suspicion,_ feeling that something is likely or true. Then _jealousy,_ the overwhelming sense of feeling towards someone interrupting someone else's intentions. Followed by _anger,_ the strong feeling of hostility. Until it ends with _betrayal,_ the act of betraying someone's love or trust. Love was always for the highest bidder, risking their emotions to feel those of somebody else in return.

Bucky stood up on a crumbled, old building, scanning the area of the abandoned village himself and the rest of the team were in. The wind pushed his long hair back in wisps of dark brown strands, a few falling carelessly over his face. He had goggles covering his eyes, ones that Tony had upgraded and modified, allowing him to scan areas for signs of life and anything else moderately important. Although, that wasn't exactly the most important thing Bucky was thinking about at that time. If anything, Bucky was searching for Steve somewhere out in the baron wasteland, keeping himself alert for any signs of Steve's red, white and blue shield.

“How's the view for you Barnes?” Tony asked, his tinny voice barely audible in Bucky's comm.

It was too windy to have their comms on, but Steve had insisted, explaining it was all part of a safety precaution in case someone in the team needed to call for backup. _Ah, Stevie, you and your heart of gold_ Bucky thought, pushing his goggles down to hang around his neck.

“Got nothin’ for you Stark,” he replied, looking to his right where he could see Tony idling hovering over a building that was still intact.

“Another one of Fury’s missions where nothing happens. There's nothing here!” Tony complained.

“Aw, poor Stark, you need someone to tuck you into bed tonight or somethin’?” Bucky teased.

“Very funny Terminator, I'm on my way to you,” Tony answered.

“Oh Tin Man please grace me with your presence,” Bucky taunted, in an out of character voice.

“You're unbelievable, don't ever do that again,” Tony scoffed.

The brunette smirked and watched Tony fly upwards, before diving back down and setting his course for the building Bucky was on...or what was left of it. Bucky turned his attention back to the outskirts, hearing laughter from above as he tilted his head and spotted Sam flying along with his arms hooked under Steve's. He scowled at the pair, feeling an overwhelming sense of jealousy start to poke at him. Bucky returned to Steve not long after Washington D.C, requesting his aid in trying to get rid of all the programming he'd had stored into his mind for years. He even asked for help from Tony so he wouldn't have to pay for crimes that he was unable to control. It took a few months for Bucky to finally feel that he'd recovered, he wasn't who he used to be, but it was a better outcome than what he was. All that Bucky was happy about was being back with Steve, he'd missed him, a lot. He thought things might go back to how they were, himself and Steve, the inseparable pair. Bucky had a new lease on life, but wasn't sure how he wanted to live it. All he knew was that he wanted to rekindle things with Steve, to have his best friend back like he did before the fall.

_That was until some things changed…_

Sam moved into Avengers Tower to be closer to the team, considering that he'd become an honorary Avenger shortly before Bucky was one. But Bucky wasn't jealous over that. _No,_ Bucky was jealous _of_ Sam because of how close he'd gotten with Steve since Bucky wasn’t around. And Bucky didn't get jealous easily, but it seemed that he did whenever he saw Sam and Steve together. Steve still treated Bucky like he used to, but Bucky could see the hesitation in Steve's eyes when it looked like he wanted to ask for something or ask a question. It started to eat away at Bucky and he knew why. But Bucky's head tended to have a fistfight with the positive thoughts, which only resulted in his jealousy. Of course Steve could be friends with other people, that wasn't the point to Bucky's negative thoughts, it was something far stronger.

_He was in love with Steve, always had been…_

So glancing down at Sam and Steve who were now grounded and leaning on each other for support caused Bucky's heart rate to jump. He liked Sam, a lot, he was approachable, humorous even, Bucky just didn't like the possibility that Sam was probably more than a friend to _his_ best guy, to _his_ Steve. It sounded selfish of Bucky, but he was only playing it by his emotions, he _desired_ Steve, he _craved_ him. But he wasn't even sure that Steve felt the same. _Why would he?_

“I've never ran that fast in my life,” Sam laughed.

“It's a good thing your wingpack started working before we got caught up in that mess,” Steve chuckled.

“I didn't think that old tripwire would work,” Sam panted.

“You can never be too careful Sam,” Steve warned, clapping his hand on Sam’s shoulder.

Bucky visibly tensed at the sight, his mind immediately filled with more negativity.

_Behind closed doors they're so much more than what you're seeing…_

He hated those little voices.

“Thanks for the lift,” Steve added.

“Anything for you Cap,” Sam said, patting Steve's back roughly.

Bucky's brow furrowed before he reached for his gun tucked into a holster, grip firm as he held it out. He aimed for the gap on the ground between Steve and Sam, firing one clear shot into the dirt, making Steve and Sam yell out in surprise. A smirk crossed his face, watching Steve look at the ground, then following it up to where he stood on top of the building.

“What the hell Bucky?” he called.

“You two gonna’ quit playin’ around and search the buildings or what?” he bit back, with every ounce of bitterness he felt in that moment.

“Uh, yeah, but could you maybe not fire a bullet at us,” Sam responded, staring up at Bucky.

“I didn't shoot _at_ you. I shot at the ground,” Bucky grumbled, turning away from the pair.

 _So this is what real jealousy is then_ he thought.

“Hey, Barnes, you alright?” Tony spoke, dropping down onto the roof of the building beside Bucky.

“I'm fine…” the brunette muttered.

“Listen-” Tony paused, flipping his faceplate up. “...is this about Steve again,” he continued, gesturing to where Steve and Sam were now rushing to a building in the middle of the village.

“No,” Bucky huffed out.

“Bucky-” Tony started, only to have his hand slapped away by Bucky.

“I said I'm fine!” he yelled, whipping around to face Tony.

The older man raised an eyebrow before grabbing Bucky by his biceps and pushing him backwards until his knees hit a ledge for him to sit on. Tony glared at him with narrowed eyes, before he sat down beside the younger man and rested his hand on Bucky's back.

“I know jealousy when I see it buddy. It's Steve isn't it? You're jealous of Steve or...someone else?” he tested.

Bucky inhaled a sharp breath, letting his head hang as he shook it, before dropping it into his hand which he'd leant up on his elbow.

“Sam…” he confessed.

“And here I was thinking it was Steve. Why Sam?” he urged, giving Bucky a supportive pat on the back.

“Because-I-I…” Bucky fumbled, clenching his hands, his fingers digging into his tact pants.

“You can trust me,” Tony assured him.

A soft laugh brushed past Bucky's lips, ending with an exasperated sigh, his attention falling on Tony.

“I've been in love with Steve since...god since we were teenagers I guess. And when I fell all I could think about was that I didn't tell Steve, but that probably woulda’ hurt him more. It took me a while when I was recoverin’ to realise that I was still _really_ in love with that punk. But he's got Sam now, so why does it even matter. I like Sam, I really do, I wouldn't drag his and Steve's friendship, relationship, whatever they have, because that's just unfair,” he sighed.

“Sam and Steve _are_ just friends,” Tony chuckled. “Anyone can see that,” he added.

“Doesn't look like it. My head doesn't tell me these things, it always thinks negatively,” Bucky scoffed.

“Really has you down huh?” Tony asked.

Bucky nodded slowly, scrubbing his hand down his face to wipe away any traces of tears he didn't want to show.

“I can't sleep at night. It's why I always come to see you in the lab, ‘cause I keep thinking about Steve. And I want him there, in bed with me. I need him there. But he's not giving me any signs, and I've been giving him a lot of signs. He doesn't seem to notice. He's too busy…” he mumbled.

“Steve made new friends while you were gone, besides you, he didn't know who to trust. But he found...closure with Sam? They had this mutual respect and understanding. Steve and Natasha are just the same, like brother and sister. Steve's friendly with everyone, so are you going to get jealous of them too? You and I, we’re buddies too, Steve’s okay with that. But it doesn't mean Steve forgot about you. He'd always think of you, Bucky, he had so many stories to tell us about you. He's relieved to have you back but he's still going to hang on to his other friends too. And I know for a fact he's probably been giving you signs and it's _you_ who hasn't noticed,” Tony explained, pointing a metal finger at Bucky's chest. “What you're feeling in there...you need to bring it up here,” he stated, poking Bucky's temple. “And you need to realise, heart and mind work the same, in a way. You need to listen to both. So what are they both telling you?” he uttered.

“That I shouldn't give up on my feelings for Steve…” Bucky whispered.

“Then don't. Your jealousy is your worst enemy you know,” Tony quipped.

“How am I gonna’ do it though?” Bucky muttered.

“You'll find a way,” the brunette mused, standing up from the ledge. “We still okay for tonight?” he hummed, pushing his faceplate back down.

“Sure Stark, always,” Bucky answered, with a small smile.

Once Tony left, Bucky stared out at the sun setting over the desert hills, wondering how exactly he was going to confess how he felt to Steve...

* * *

Four hours felt like a lifetime for Steve on their journey home to Avengers Tower. Yet it most likely felt like that due to Steve never getting even five minutes to talk to Bucky. For the whole four hours it seemed that Bucky and Tony were caught up in too much of a debrief about the mission, that any chance Steve tried to get... _failed._ Even as they departed from the jet, Bucky ignored him and high-tailed it to the elevator before Steve had the chance to utter a word. He asked Tony what was going on and Tony simply told him to ask Bucky. _But how was Steve supposed to if Bucky was ignoring him?_

Steve knew Bucky was up on his floor, Sam told him that he overheard Bucky saying he was going there for the night. So Steve cleaned himself up from their mission, dressed in clothes that were comfortable, then ventured up to Bucky's floor. The elevator ride felt long, everything felt long to Steve. Not even time seemed to moved quickly for Steve, to him it felt like 10pm but it was only 7pm. He tapped his fingers against the railing, humming to himself while staring out at the view from the elevator. _It could be worse_ he thought. But he really hated being ignored by Bucky. If anything...he’d missed him the past few hours, which felt like days to Steve.

_Now you say you're lonely_

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the sound of music as the elevator stopped at its destination, the doors opening after a few seconds. Steve stepped out onto Bucky's floor, noting how clean it looked, knowing that Bucky must have done it. Because while Tony had hired cleaners to take care of a few things, everyone on the team still cleaned up, they were adults after all. But Bucky restricted cleaners from his floor, not yet feeling comfortable with having them walking around there. So the fact that Bucky cleaned his floor all on his own, made Steve feel proud of him that Bucky liked to keep himself in a clean environment.

Steve's attention turned to the stereo that Tony very thoughtfully bought Bucky when he saw him eyeing it up in a store. It overwhelmed Steve to know the team were welcoming with Bucky, despite everything that happened. But he knew it was because they understood the situation, and fixed it civilly. Now Bucky had a home, and he had new friends to add into the mix. Yet that didn't settle the uneasy twisting in Steve's stomach at being given the cold shoulder, the silence that Steve had dealt with for too long.

_I cried a river over you_

He frowned, listening closely to the lyrics in the song, the jazzy melody playing in the background. It wasn't usually like Bucky to listen to songs with much meaning. Steve always saw AC/DC discs strewn across the coffee table some days, courtesy of Tony. He hadn't heard Bucky listening anything with a jazz beat or lyrics that were clearly supposed to kick him right in the chest.

_“Do you show up to everyone's floor without warnin’ ‘em?”_

Steve jumped, turning his attention to the sound of Bucky's voice, watching him step out of the hallway and drop the newspaper onto the closest sofa. His eyes darted up and down Bucky, taking note of the freshly ironed button up, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the grey waistcoat, the black slacks and the bright red tie to compliment the entire ensemble. He was slightly taken aback, he hadn't seen Bucky dressed that smartly since before he was shipped off to England.

“Steve,” Bucky spoke, dropping his hands down to his hips.

And if that didn't make Steve flustered, he didn't know what would. Because the fabric of Bucky's shirt pulled back against his muscular, toned figure and nearly floored Steve. He wouldn't lie to himself and say Bucky wasn't attractive, he was, more than Steve had ever thought he was. Steve was clear on what he liked, he still felt attracted to women, but lately had all his attention locked on men. There were things he wanted to try.

In fact, he still hadn't told Bucky about the time he went to a bar with the rest of the team and everyone was trying to hook him up with a guy. He never told Bucky that he found somebody, not at the bar, but before Steve knew of Bucky's reappearance...someone who Steve later found out to be a traitor. Steve didn't think to share that story because that person was somebody that Bucky was aware of too. So Steve knew how to kiss that was for sure, he knew how to submit, but at his own will. He had to be thankful for that.

_And now you say you're sorry, for being so untrue_

Steve was too caught up in his thoughts he didn't realise that Bucky vacated over to the bar, slamming a glass down roughly before pouring a generous amount of whiskey into a glass. Tony spoilt Bucky with the layout of his floor, he deserved it anyway. The brunette glanced at Steve briefly, no emotion on his face, just a tight jaw and distant eyes that spoke a thousand truths. Steve didn't know what to say to him.

“I was wonderin’ if you wanted to uh...get lunch tomorrow then maybe check out a few museums we haven't been to yet,” he said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Bucky scoffed nonchalantly, downing the whiskey in one go, pouring another just as easily as the first. Steve watched with concern, but also confusion, his lips set in a thin line as Bucky took his time to drink the next helpful measure of whiskey. The brunette only leant lazily against the bar, clucking his tongue before chewing his lip.

“Now you want to do somethin’ with me,” he muttered.

Tony gave helpful advice but Bucky's head was playing with him again, winning the continuous fight. He was trying, but everything simply ran around in circles, bringing Bucky back to the very start.

“What? What are you talking about?” Steve queried, brows knitting together.

_You drove me nearly out of my head_

“You know what I'm talkin’ about Steve. Don't play dumb with me pal,” Bucky spat, throwing back the rest of his second whiskey.

“I don't understand Buck,” Steve replied.

“Why are you suddenly askin’ me if I want to go to lunch and then museums! I've been here for months Steve and you're only askin’ me now! Since my recovery finished I haven't seen you much!” the brunette exclaimed.

“What's that supposed to mean? You think I've been neglectin’ you Buck? You're okay now! I wanted to give you space and let you see that you can handle things on your own! I never once thought I'd have to stick by you _all_ the time like you were a fragile flower because you weren't that! You're strong Bucky and I wanted to give you space!” the blonde protested.

“Space? That's what you say it is. Those were the times when I needed you the most, you fuckin’ ass!” Bucky shouted. “Yeah I need space from time to time but so does everyone else. But when was the last time we actually did somethin’ that wasn't me getting put through tests to see how much programming was left in my brain. When Steve?” Bucky choked out.

“Buck I-” Steve faltered, interrupted immediately by Bucky.

“When!” he screamed, grip tightening on the glass there was the sound of a soft ' _crack'_ that followed afterwards.

“I can't remember…” Steve breathed out.

“Damn right you can't. Sure, I have made new friends, with the team, they're great. But Steve I'm nothin’ without my best friend. That's you!” Bucky bit back, jabbing his finger at Steve.

_Remember, I remember all that you said_

Steve tried to look everywhere but at Bucky, finding it impossible in case Bucky yelled at him for not looking him in the eye. He couldn't understand why Bucky was acting so hostile, leaving Steve in a void of confusion and distress. _What had he done that'd gotten Bucky so upset?_

“What happened to _us_ Steve?” Bucky asked.

“Nothin’ Buck. There's always been _us,_ ” Steve answered.

“Why doesn't it feel like it…” Bucky wavered.

He averted his gaze abruptly, keeping his back towards Steve as he leant on the bar, one hand covering his face. The anger was setting in, spreading through his blood and rising in temperature, hot tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. Tony told him he'd come up with something eventually to deal with how to broach the subject with Steve. But it looked like he was failing already and Bucky couldn't hold himself together anymore.

“Bucky…” Steve whispered, resting his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

“Don't touch me!” Bucky snapped, slapping Steve's hand away roughly.

Steve stared at Bucky in shock, watching the brunette break down in front of him, the back of his hand pressed against his mouth as he sobbed. Bucky shook his head violently, tears raining down his cheeks while his shoulders shook and his breath came out in short gasps. It wasn't just any cry, it was always that one that sounded pained, one that was making Steve's heart hurt.

_And now you say you love me_

“Buck please don't cry. Please tell me what's going on, you're worryin’ me,” he pleaded.

“Why don't you go and ask your new boyfriend Sam to go to lunch and museums with you! I'm sure he'd fuckin’ say yes to you any day!” Bucky cried, wiping tears away angrily.

“What are yo-” Steve paused. “...oh god,” he finished, swallowing thickly as he turned away from Bucky, his left hand falling over his mouth, the other to his hip.

 _Bucky's jealous...he's jealous of Sam_ he thought.

_‘Cause I cried a river over you, over you_

_But I've been giving him signs_ Steve said to himself, glancing back at Bucky.

“Bucky. Bucky, I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to do that. But Sam and I, we’re just friends,” Steve stated.

The voices laughed in his face.

_He's a liar..._

“Don't say that to pity me Steve,” Bucky accused.

“I'm not tryin’ to pity you! Bucky I've been givin’ you signs ever since you moved in here!” Steve protested.

“Oh don't try that act with me Steve you're just sayin’ that to try and make me feel better!” Bucky laughed, sarcastically.

“What the fuck Bucky! I love you! Alright? I fuckin’ love you! I know that's what you want to hear! I love you, you jerk!” the blonde roared.

“No you don't…” Bucky hissed, turning away.

“Listen to me Buck!” Steve snarled, grabbing Bucky's metal arm.

The brunette swung around, grabbing Steve by the front of his shirt, shoving him in the direction of the bar and pinning him against it.

“Don't lie to me!” he growled, leaning over Steve with clenched teeth.

Steve's widened eyes fell on Bucky's, his arms restrained on top of the bar, hips pushed close against Bucky's. His lips parted slowly, a shaky breath brushing past as he swallowed thickly and balled his hands into fists. He felt like his skin was on fire, burning under Bucky's touch, their breaths hot against each other's. Bucky still glared at Steve, chest heaving erratically until he saw the blue in Steve's eyes disappear behind black. _Oh, fuck_ he thought. Steve was turned on and couldn't make it any more obvious, what with the light blush that spread from his cheeks to his neck, to the obvious outline of his hardening dick inside his jeans. His grip loosened on Steve's arms, but he pressed forward a little, drawing out a soft whimper from Steve.

“Stevie,” he gasped, the realisation finally setting in.

“Buck,” Steve panted, wriggling under Bucky's hold.

Bucky couldn't believe it.

“I told you I wasn't lyin’...I’d never lie to you Bucky. I only tried stayin’ outta’ your way in case I did somethin’ stupid and messed up. Wanted to give you space to settle in, get familiar with everyone else. I couldn't lose you Buck. When you were gone, I found trust in Sam, like how I trusted you ever since I met you. Sam really likes you Bucky and Sam knows about my feelings for you, I told him long before you came here, he was helping me through my twisted emotions. But what Sam and I have is a really close friendship, the same with Nat and everybody else...and it's different, compared to how I feel about you. I love you,” Steve admitted. “I love you. Trust me, please. Please, believe me,” he begged.

His eyes pleaded for forgiveness, for a resolve, Bucky couldn't kick him to the curb, he wouldn't do that to his best friend. And he wouldn't do that to the man he loved for so long. Bucky ran his hands down to Steve's, clasping them gently in his as his gaze met the blonde’s again.

“I trust you. And I love you too,” he said, hands trailing back up Steve's arms.

Steve's entire body sagged under Bucky's tenderness, his tongue running across his bottom lip.

“Please kiss me,” he breathed, leaning towards Bucky.

How Bucky kissed him was an absolute dream. A few short kisses to start off, test the waters, to observe Steve's reaction before proceeding. Bucky breathed against Steve's mouth, bringing out a whine from the blonde, his lips parting an inch to give Bucky his cue. The brunette enticed Steve in for a chaste kiss, keeping their lips close, pulling back again and again, Bucky being the one to tease Steve the most. Bucky pulled away with a husky laugh, eyes half lidded to look at Steve.

“You like that don't you?” he asked, planting a kiss to Steve's jaw and moving up to his ear. “Turns you on...” he teased, dropping his voice low and deep.

“Yes...god _yes,_ ” Steve whimpered, tilting his head to the side.

“Hey, hey. Look at me baby,” Bucky encouraged, taking Steve's chin between his thumb and index finger. “There you are pretty boy,” he said, stroking his cold metal thumb over Steve's bottom lip.

Steve's eyes fluttered closed, giving Bucky the chance to admire his long eyelashes before pressing light kisses to Steve's eyelids then down to his cheekbones. It was a slight change of pace to have Steve melting under him, submitting himself to Bucky as if he'd been daydreaming about it for months.

“Did you want this Stevie? You want me to be in charge? You wanna’ be a good boy?” he questioned.

“Yes. Yes, yes...please,” Steve ground out.

“Please what?” Bucky continued, nipping a patch of skin under Steve's jaw.

The blonde’s fingers curled around the edge of the bar, his breath coming out in small bursts.

“Please, sir,” he replied, rocking his hips forward.

Bucky groaned, pushing Steve further against the bar, hands now planted on either side of Steve's waist.

“I gotta’ go somewhere. I'll be back by eight, or maybe nine. I want you to do your usual routine, have dinner with the team, workout, take a shower but clean yourself up real good darlin’. Then I wanna’ see you here when I get back, I'm gonna’ make you feel _so_ good,” he purred.

Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth when he kissed him passionately, Bucky's tongue slowly gliding over Steve's then dragging back out. Bucky grinned into the kiss, taking Steve's bottom lip between his teeth and biting softly, teasing the bruise that it left behind.

“Fuck,” Steve groaned.

“Later, I gotta’ go sweetheart,” Bucky chuckled, stepping back from Steve as he straightened up the sleeves on his shirt.

“Where are you goin’?” Steve queried.

“Dinner with Tony,” Bucky answered, bluntly.

_Steve now knew that patience was key..._

* * *

“...so that's how I ended up with Cap’s shield tattooed on my ass. A drunk night after working hard at college and being dared to get it done,” Tony said.

Bucky laughed loudly, throwing his head back as he and Tony stepped into the elevator after arriving back at the tower. The brunette had a medium size bag tucked securely under his arm, the small image of a red and pink heart hidden against his side. He couldn't stop thinking about Steve while having talks with Tony about designing a new arm for him. Images of what happened at least three hours from now, Bucky couldn't push them to the side for five minutes. Tony was talking away to him again, but Bucky was far too engrossed in Steve, hoping Steve was at his floor.

_“Please, sir…”_

He shifted against the wall of the elevator, trying to shake his thoughts away. It wasn't exactly the most appropriate time to get turned on.

“Am I boring you?” Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow, pulling Bucky from his thoughts.

“No, sorry...just got a lot of my mind,” Bucky replied.

“Uh-huh,” Tony mused, folding his arms lazily over each other.

Curiosity always got the better of Tony, and he knew Bucky wasn't paying much attention. So he could only guess that it must have something to do with Steve. It always had something to do with Steve, Tony could read Bucky like a book.

“Forgive my curiosity, but, what's in the bag?” he tested, bracing himself to get glared at, or punched in the crotch, maybe.

Bucky turned his head to look at Tony, a sly smile crossing his face as he loosened his hold on the bag, the faint sound of fabric rustling afterwards. Tony watched Bucky reached into the back and slowly pull out a piece of sash, silk, black and shiny in appearance and most likely a lot longer than Bucky was letting on. His eyes widened a fraction as he sputtered, causing Bucky to start laughing again as he pushed the sash back into the bag.

“To keep my boy in line,” he hummed, clucking his tongue casually.

“I'm guessing my advice worked then…” Tony uttered.

“Mhm, story for another day though Stark,” he answered.

“I never took you for the kinky type Barnes,” Tony scoffed.

The brunette slapped him across the arm with a chuckle.

“There's a lotta’ things you don't know about me, Tony. Or Steve. Turns out he's very into bein’ submissive,” he murmured.

Tony made a noise in his throat that sounded confused and mildly shocked.

“I'm never looking at Cap the same again,” he blurted out.

Bucky smirked, pressing the button on the elevator to stop at his floor.

“Well this is my stop. Could you do me a favour?” he asked.

“Shoot,” Tony said.

“I don't know how to soundproof the floor, think you could for me? I really don't wanna’ keep everyone awake because of Steve and I,” Bucky mumbled.

The older man snorted and shook his head with a laugh.

“Sure Barnes, I can do that,” he muttered.

“Thanks, and thanks for dinner,” Bucky chimed, wrapping his arm around Tony for a quick hug.

“No problem buddy, any time you want,” he offered, patting Bucky on the back.

Bucky stepped out of the elevator, spinning back around to face Tony with a mischievous grin on his face.

“Try not to think of Steve tied up with a silk sash now, alright?” he taunted.

“Oh fuck you Bucky,” Tony hissed, closing the elevator doors immediately.

The silence that followed gave Bucky a chance to take a deep breath, let his eyes fall closed and let his mind wander. That was until he heard the fridge door open, the clink of glass bottles loud in his ears.

_“Do I even wanna’ ask about what you and Tony were talkin’ about?”_

Steve's voice was soft and modulated, a pleasant sound for Bucky to hear after being surrounded by the busy sounds of a restaurant. He opened his eyes slowly, head turning in the direction of Steve's voice.

“You wanna’ beer?” he hummed.

“Yeah sure,” Bucky responded, placing the bag on the counter.

When Bucky rounded the wide corner of the counter he stopped short, breath hitching in his throat before his mouth fell open. Before him was the prettiest _fucking_ sight he'd ever seen. Steve was rummaging in the fridge, bent over with a baggy shirt hanging loose on his frame. Not only that, covering the taut, round cheeks of his ass was a pair of sexy, black lace briefs, obviously specially made for a male and big enough to fit Steve comfortably. Bucky's metal hand reached out for the counter, almost cracking the wooden countertop as he tried to steady his balance.

“Fuck me,” Bucky breathed, drawing his bottom lip in with his teeth.

“Buck?” Steve spoke, closing the fridge door and facing Bucky with the beer in his hands.

Now that the blonde didn't have his back to Bucky, he could take in the entire front package that Steve was _clearly_ showing off. His baby blues were staring right back at him, alert yet relaxed, his hair was mussed as if it'd just been dried and the smile Steve flashed at Bucky was filled with adoration, making Bucky's heart skip a beat.

“What are those?” Bucky asked, swallowing thickly.

“I went out, while you were away, and I bought them...for you,” Steve murmured.

“For me?” Bucky said.

Steve nodded and ducked his head.

“For you,” he confirmed, again.

“Oh Stevie...” the brunette exhaled, sharply.

“You don't like them?” he questioned.

Whatever grip Steve had on the two bottles of beer was lost when Bucky surged forward, knocking them from his hands as they shattered on the floor. Steve went to protest until Bucky roughly pinned him against the wall, hands sliding under Steve's thighs to lift the blonde and shove him to the wall as much as he could. The force of the weight punched the very breath out of Steve, Bucky's hard cock pressing right against his ass, the thin fabric of the lace briefs making the sensation even better. Steve moaned, throwing his head back with a heavy _‘thud’_ on the wall, hands scrambling for purchase on Bucky's shirt and waistcoat. Bucky's mouth was on Steve's in seconds, tongue sliding in immediately, his breathing hot and heavy against Steve's own laboured breathing. His legs were hooked over the bend in Bucky's arms, the brunette’s hands sliding down to grab handfuls of Steve's ass, squeezing tight, hips pushing harder on the blonde.

“Buck- _nngh!"_ he exclaimed, one hand grasping Bucky's hair, the other clutching his waistcoat.

“ _God_ you're so gorgeous Stevie, so gorgeous,” the brunette ground out, voice hoarse from the ferocity of the kiss. “I should have- _fuck_ -I-” he paused, finding Steve's mouth again.

Steve curled his fingers into Bucky's hair, snagging Bucky's bottom lip between his teeth and biting it gently, only prompting Bucky to shift forward with a rougher thrust. The pair moaned in sync, breathing heavily against each other as Steve brought Bucky back in for another fierce kiss. Their lips moved in tandem, open and eager, like they'd done it with each other before, tongues gliding and teasing across one another's. It would have been a mess if they hadn't timed their movements right, but Bucky seemed to know Steve's, and Steve knew Bucky's.

“Bucky,” Steve croaked out, running his tongue over his kiss swollen lips.

Bucky only responded by dipping his head and kissing down Steve's neck, leaving wet marks in his wake, breathing in Steve and growling somewhere deep in his throat. Steve whimpered, hanging onto Bucky tighter, feeling him nibble the soft skin on his neck, a low rumbling chuckle travelling up from his chest.

“My sweet baby boy,” he grunted.

“Buc-sir,” Steve choked out, biting hard on his lip.

“Yeah baby?” he replied, tilting his head up to glance at Steve.

“What are you gonna’ do to me?” Steve mumbled, trailing his index and middle finger across Bucky's bottom lip.

The brunette leant into the touch, feeling Steve's hand caress his cheek and drop down to his neck.

“You wanna’ know what I'm gonna’ do?” he taunted.

“Please,” Steve pleaded.

“Well-” Bucky started, leaning in close to Steve's ear. “...m’gonna’ take you down to my bedroom, lay you out on my bed all nice. Then I've got a few surprises for you darlin’. After that I'm gonna’ fuck your pretty ass, _fast_ ...and _hard._ Gonna’ go rough baby, you better be ready,” he hissed, biting the shell of Steve's ear. “I need you to be a good boy for me. Can you do that sweetheart?”

“Yes, yes anythin’. Please Bucky. Please, please, please,” Steve chanted, dropping his forehead against Bucky's.

“Ready to submit to me baby boy?” the brunette tested, double checking that Steve was fine with the idea.

“Yeah. Fuck yes,” the blonde cursed.

“Mm, naughty boy, such a mouth on ya’,” Bucky growled, letting Steve stand on the floor again. “Wait here,” he ordered.

Steve squirmed in his spot, watching with flushed cheeks and parted lips as Bucky sauntered over to pick the bag up that he'd brought home. _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ Steve thought, eyes falling closed for a moment. He couldn't help but wonder what was inside the bag, and _man_ was he very enthusiastic to find out. Bucky walked back over to him, tilting his head up with the pads of his index, middle and ring fingers, drawing Steve in for a brief, intimate kiss.

“Follow me, sugar,” he crowed, turning away and snapping his fingers together. “J.A.R.V.I.S, lights,” he continued, smirking when the lights dimmed immediately. “Music,” he added, swaying his metal hand and hips to the side in time to the beat.

It was a slow, but bassy beat, one Bucky could always keep his body in time with, popping the buttons open on his shirt, the waistcoat since discarded after picking up his bag of treats. Bucky was a few metres down the hallway, before turning and gesturing with his finger to lure Steve down to the bedroom. The look in his eyes was everything someone would see in bedroom eyes, dark but inviting, the corner of his mouth curved into a coy grin. Steve's heart raced while he followed Bucky, willing himself to obey, to submit, Bucky could have him and Steve wouldn't protest. He _wanted_ Bucky more than anything now.

“That's it pretty boy, c’mere,” Bucky soothed, hooking a metal finger into the waistband of Steve's lace panties. “Dance with me beautiful,” he breathed out, shifting from side to side and dragging Steve with him.

Steve was so entranced by Bucky's dancing, following him like a lost puppy, wanting to reach out and touch his lover, but knowing he shouldn't. Bucky moved closer to Steve, grinding right against him for a few beats, before grabbing the front of Steve's shirt and pulling him closer.

“Touch me,” he demanded, stroking his hand down Steve's chest to his stomach.

Too lost in his thoughts, Steve could only reach for Bucky's hand and close his own hand around it, waiting for any sign of disapproval from the brunette.

“Good choice baby,” he praised.

Steve's dick stirred at the praise.

“Oh...got a praise kink darlin’?” Bucky chuckled. “Well that's just great,” he sighed, breathlessly.

He guided Steve the rest of the way to the bedroom, cheekily torturing the blonde by biting, licking and sucking on two of Steve's fingers on the hand he'd taken Bucky's with. Steve groaned low in his throat, feeling a familiar sensation pool in the pit of his stomach, chest rising and falling erratically. Bucky kicked the door open with his foot, hearing the handle hit the wall, knowing Tony was going to lecture him for trying to destroy his room.

“I love you Bucky,” Steve groaned, keeping himself as close to Bucky as possible.

“I love you too Steve,” Bucky replied. “You ready for this?” he tested, dropping the bag to the bed.

“Yeah...” Steve said, his voice low and barely audible.

“I need you to be real sure sweetheart,” Bucky muttered.

“I am, I've never been so sure before,” Steve assured him.

Bucky nodded slowly, pressing the button beside the windows, the tinting in the glass disappearing to show the off the bright city lights. He let his hands fall to Steve's hips, thumbs stroking over his hip bones, eliciting a soft sigh of content from his lover. The brunette leant up, lips melting against Steve's, keeping it slow but rough, showing Steve exactly who was in command. Steve complied, allowing Bucky to take the lead because Steve couldn't think of anything more thrilling than being dominated by Bucky _fucking_ Barnes.

“ _Ugh,_ you drive me crazy,” the brunette snarled, shoving Steve back onto the bed with a heavy _‘thump’._

Steve crawled back on the bed, up to the pillows, eyes eager and interested. He kept his gaze locked on Bucky's, watching him aggressively pull off his shirt, throwing it to the side, his chest rising and falling heavily. Bucky tilted his head up further, the hunger in his eyes was penetrating, dragging a shaky breath from Steve as he saw Bucky's grin widen. If Steve were to die by the end of the night he'd be happy to die this way.

“Baby boy,” he spoke, voice hoarse and deep.

The blonde bit his lip, eyeing Bucky with pure lust in his stare, parting his legs in invitation.

“Sir,” he purred.

He yelled in surprise when Bucky lunged forward, gripping his ankles and dragging him to the edge of the bed. Bucky made quick work in shucking Steve's shirt off, throwing it carelessly to the side next to his. Steve leant up on his elbows, lips parting when Bucky hovered over him, gingerly ducking his head to get at Steve's neck. His head tilted back to allow Bucky better access, murmuring lowly as the brunette peppered open mouthed kisses on his skin, biting down every once in awhile to mark his skin. Despite the marks already fading, Bucky bit down harder, causing Steve to yelp and clench his teeth, head falling back on the sheets. Bucky smiled against Steve's skin, breathing hotly on the mark that wasn't going to fade any time soon.

“Mine,” he grumbled, continuing to kiss down to Steve's torso.

Steve grinned, bringing Bucky back up to steal a few kisses from him, his foot sliding down Bucky's thigh, pressing gently on his clothed cock.

“Yours,” he whispered, adding some pressure.

Bucky moaned against Steve's mouth, rolling his hips on Steve's foot to apply more pressure, biting on his lip with a muffled _‘mmph’._

“Don't tease me sweetheart, you know I'll get you back for that,” he warned.

“Please sir...I want it,” Steve urged.

“What do you want gorgeous? Wanna’ tell me? Huh?” he drawled, canting his head to the side, enticing Steve with his half lidded eyes.

“I want-” Steve paused, inclining his head to look at Bucky. “...wanna’ feel you, all of you, in me,” he added, keeping his tone to the level of a hushed whisper.

“Yeah?” Bucky crooned, snaking his hands up Steve's arms.

“Yeah,” Steve answered.

He felt his lover’s hands wrap around his wrists, his arms suddenly being thrust up above his head. Bucky's grip was strong, though not too strong so he didn't harm Steve.

“Dirtier,” he grunted.

“W-what?” the blonde stammered.

Bucky's mouth twitched upwards at the innocence that fell back into Steve's eyes, his blush spreading down to his chest.

“Tell me what you want...but dirtier,” he commanded, pinning Steve's arms further into the mattress while he rolled his hips languidly but hard against Steve's ass.

Steve let out a high pitched gasp, his entire body trembling at the second roll of Bucky's hips. Bucky waited patiently, letting Steve regain his composure, keeping his face mere inches from Steve's. The blonde kept his eyes closed, letting out a shuddering breath and swallowing down the air that seemed to be trapped in his throat.

“I want your fuckin’ cock in me, sir,” he breathed out. “Want it so fuckin’ deep so I can feel it everywhere. Need you to fuck me... _god,_ need you to fuck me ‘till I can't walk. I wanna’ feel your thighs hittin’ my ass every time you thrust into me. I'll take you anyway you want me just break me apart. I'm yours. Bucky, don't hold back, please. Give me everythin’,” he choked out, through clenched teeth.

“Jesus fucking Christ Stevie,” Bucky whistled, entwining his fingers with Steve. “You'll be the end of me,” he joked.

“Same back to you,” Steve retorted, smiling weakly through his dazed state.

“Got some gifts for you baby,” he soothed, hands falling to Steve's chest as he reached for the bag.

“What for?” Steve asked.

“For bein’ a good boy,” Bucky

Steve's body squirmed, his dick now feeling uncomfortable inside the lace panties.

“What'd you get me?” he interrogated.

“Impatient,” Bucky tutted, emptying the contents of the bag onto the bed.

The blonde went to look, only to have Bucky carefully grab his chin and keep his head still.

“Ah, no lookin’ darlin’, you'll spoil it all,” Bucky scolded.

“Buck,” Steve complained, shifting under him again.

“Shh, gonna’ take care of you baby boy. Take you apart little by little while I'm at it,” Bucky mused, sucking more marks onto Steve's neck and across his collarbones. “Do you like when I mark you Stevie? You wanna’ wake up and see them every mornin’ so you know you're mine?” he muttered.

“Yes, I want that. I want it,” Steve exhaled, chest falling down quickly from a hitched intake of air.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of black silk, Bucky's metal fingers curling around it, heightening Steve's curiosity and desire. Bucky straightened himself up, the shine of the moonlight in the room only casting over Bucky's eyes which were more grey than their usual blue-grey tone. Steve couldn't help but gawk at him, his eyes always spoke more than any other part of Bucky, Steve was going crazy for him already.

“I heard...if you deprive somebody of one of their senses, the others get heightened-” he started, pausing to hold the two ends of silk between his hands. “...you wanna’ test that out. I'll take away your sight, see how it is for you with your touch, and your hearing in this sense,” he finished, bringing the silk out into the light to give Steve a better view.

Now he could see that it was a silk blindfold, Steve's heart rate jumping at the thought of being deprived of the one thing he needed. But he wanted to try, to see what it felt like, to see how much he enjoyed it. Steve would do anything for Bucky.

“Okay,” he said.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him, but in a seductive manner, as if scolding Steve with his eyes only.

“Yes sir…” he corrected, darting his tongue across his bottom lip.

“Good boy,” Bucky cooed, smirking when Steve's cock twitched with interest each time he was praised for obeying.

He coiled his metal hand around Steve's wrist, pulling him up slowly until they were chest to chest, his lips brushing Steve's in a featherlight kiss. His hands moved up Steve's arms to his shoulders, then to his neck, before he slid the blindfold up over Steve's lips, cheeks and nose to let him feel the silk for a moment. Steve's eyes were half lidded before he closed them, allowing Bucky to finally put the blindfold over his eyes, blocking out his vision completely. Yet the sounds and Bucky's touch were definitely heightened, making Steve's arousal a little harder to bear.

“You feelin’ okay Steve?” Bucky queried, double checking that Steve was comfortable with what they were doing.

“Yeah...I trust you Buck,” he replied, resting his hand on Bucky's arm.

Bucky pushed Steve back down onto his back, keeping his hand on Steve's arm to assure him that he was still there. Steve's entire body went lax, his hands falling back to the sheets as Bucky's hands smoothed down his chest, thumbs brushing his nipples, causing Steve to arch off the bed slightly. He hummed and leant down close, grazing his teeth over Steve's left nipple, while teasing the right between his thumb and middle finger. Steve moaned sweetly, continuing to arch up into the touch, his abdominal muscles going completely taut. Bucky switched every three minutes, kissing and biting one, while pinching the other between his fingers, feeling Steve's thighs shake against his waist.

“Like that baby?” he purred.

“Y-yes,” Steve faltered, biting lightly on his tongue.

“Mm, just relax beautiful, I'll make this so good for you,” Bucky promised.

Steve nodded in response, which only plastered a smile on Bucky's face, before he worked his way further down Steve's torso. He stopped on his stomach, tracing his fingers along mounds of muscle, watching them twitch and contract under his touch. Bucky's hands travelled up Steve's ribs applying pressure now and again to bring a soft gasp from the blonde. His eyes followed his own hands, staring at them placed in the place he always thought they'd belonged. The brunette sighed contently, dropping his head to rest his forehead against Steve's stomach, feeling it rise and fall so slow like Steve was sleeping. For good measure, Bucky bit a soft piece of skin, listening to Steve's breath hitch which told him he was very much awake and alert. His smile grew wider when he stopped on Steve's hips, kissing each one and rubbing his thumbs along the hip bones.

“Bucky, baby…” Steve sighed, bending his legs that brushed against Bucky's sides.

The softness of his voice jarred Bucky's movements for a moment while he savoured the sounds of Steve's steady breathing, darting his eyes over the blush on Steve's cheek and the marks Bucky left behind. He breathed in deeply, nose buried against Steve's stomach again, his lips dropping kisses on skin now and again. The faint smell of coconut mixed with something stronger, tied it all together. _What did I do to deserve you?_ Bucky thought, keeping the question to himself, leaving it unanswered. If Bucky could stay like that forever he would, everything about Steve was making Bucky happy in that moment.

“You smell nice,” he commented.

“Do I?” Steve responded, his tone sounding relaxed.

“Yeah, wish I could stay here. But I think you're begging for more,” he uttered, planting a small open mouthed kiss under Steve's navel.

“Sir, please,” the blonde pleaded, keeping his voice level.

Every time Steve said _‘sir’_ it drove Bucky further and further to finish what he'd started.

“You have no idea what's comin’ baby boy. But you'll enjoy it, I know it,” he intoned, hearing Steve moan again.

Bucky shifted off the bed, popping the button open on his slacks to lessen the discomfort, sighing in relief. He gave himself a few minutes to admire Steve spread out on the bed, his arms back above his head, legs still parted from where Bucky had been, he was picture perfect. Steve seemed to enjoy being depraved of his sight, he felt relaxed knowing he could trust Bucky, and he was always eager to try something new. What himself and Bucky were about to do, proved how devoted Steve was to Bucky, and how Bucky was to Steve.

“Don't stop,” Steve urged, parting his legs even further.

“You're gonna’ kill me Stevie,” Bucky chortled, dropping down to his knees. “Lift your hips up,” he instructed.

He watched Steve comply straight away, lifting his hips upwards with ease as Bucky grabbed the waistline of the lace panties, pulling them down an inch while keeping his eyes on Steve. The blonde didn't protest, he kept himself poised perfectly, no tremble in his muscles and no signs of hesitation. Bucky continued to tug them down, further and further until Steve's cock was exposed, lying hard against his stomach, the relief causing Steve to tremble...just a little. _Fuck_ Bucky thought, running two fingers up the length of Steve, watching it twitch and hearing Steve groan low in his throat.

“You're so beautiful,” Bucky complimented, pulling the panties off Steve's ankles, before wrapping them around his left ankle.

The brunette took Steve's right foot in his hand, biting down on the dip in Steve's ankle, sending the blonde falling back onto the mattress with a moan to follow, legs still parted in invitation. Bucky wrapped his hand around the base of Steve's dick, cold, metal fingers stealing some of the warmth from Steve's skin. He kissed all the way up to the tip, breath ghosting against it, adding to the fire that burned in the pit of Steve's stomach, Bucky's thumb pressing against the slit. Steve whimpered weakly, lips parting in turn as he blinked behind the blanket of black from the sash.

“Gonna’ take care of you,” Bucky murmured.

He swallowed Steve down in one swift movement, working his tongue around expertly while Steve cried out loudly, a jolt of pleasure shooting up his spine. Bucky bobbed his head for only a minute, feeling Steve's fingers scrape through his hair before falling back to the sheets, thighs shaking when Bucky ran his tongue over his slit to lick a dab of pre-cum away. Steve's cock fell from Bucky's mouth with an obscene _‘pop’_ , lips trailing down to the base again before disappearing. Bucky's hands fell on Steve's thighs as he pushed them back, holding them against Steve's chest, spreading his legs that little bit wider. He moaned somewhere deep in his throat, before dropping his head and keeping Steve's thighs still firmly pinned down.

“Buck what are you- _”_ he paused, abruptly.

The first swipe of Bucky's tongue flat against his hole had Steve gasping and throwing his head back, fingers twisting the sheets around his hands tightly. Bucky repeated the motion, listening to Steve inhale sharply, the muscles in his thighs tightening. Steve's chest dropped quickly as he breathed out hurriedly, his mouth falling open when Bucky did it again, adding more pressure this time.

“ _F-fuck,_ Bucky...what-” he stammered, chewing on his lip, hard.

Bucky moaned and mouthed at the ring of muscle, sucking gently as Steve hit his fist heavily on the mattress.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he grunted, prolonging the word as he gritted his teeth.

Frankly, Bucky couldn't give a _damn_ if Steve was cursing up a storm, if anything it was a turn on for him to hear Steve swear out of enjoyment. He lapped eagerly at Steve's hole, feeling it twitch against his tongue now and again, a breathy chuckle passing his lips, warm breath catching on the rim. Steve groaned again, arching his hips up, practically _begging_ and _wanting_ more.

“That good sweetheart?” Bucky questioned, circling a finger around Steve's hole.

“Yeah, don't stop, please don't stop,” he wavered, grabbing Bucky's left wrist which held his left thigh down further.

“Well, you asked for it…” the brunette drawled.

Bucky's tongue breached Steve's hole effortlessly, bringing out a higher pitched cry from Steve, his toes curling at the sensations that rippled through his body. His lover started to dip his tongue in and out at a steady pace, working his tongue inside with well timed strokes. Steve's entire body was heating up, lips a bright cherry red from biting too hard as he tried to control his jerking body.  

“God, that feels so good. I can- _ungh-fuck_...more, please, more sir,” he gasped, grasping Bucky's right wrist.

“Yeah?” Bucky said.

“Yes, please, yes,” he whined.

The brunette lay his tongue flat just under Steve's hole, before stroking his tongue upwards, curling it to catch against the rim.

“Christ!” Steve shouted, gripping Bucky's wrists in a vice grip.

“Not my name, but it'll do,” Bucky joked, going back to the task at hand.

His tongue worked wonders on Steve, curling and diving inside the blonde with finesse like Bucky had done it before. Truth was, he hadn't, but for some it was natural, Bucky was one of the lucky few.

“Bucky I'm gonna’ fuckin’ cum like this I swear,” the blonde breathed.

“Alright...let’s do that,” the brunette replied.

Steve didn't have time to respond as Bucky laved at his hole, his hands finding Steve's ass as he separated the cheeks of his ass and dove straight back in. He yelled in surprise, Bucky's mouth buried right against his ass, head shaking from side to side. His stomach muscles clenched and unclenched, the pooling sensation gaining closer and closer. Bucky growled deeply, shaking his head again, pushing with a bit of force to slide his tongue in as deep as it'd go.

“Oh fuck Bucky! _Fuck!_ ” Steve exclaimed, slapping his hand on the bed, a guttural moan dropping from his mouth.

Bucky coiled his metal arm around Steve's waist securely, keeping his face still pressed between his lover’s cheeks, his right hand travelling underneath. Steve tensed when Bucky rested the knuckle of his index finger on his perineum, knowing exactly what that spot was special for.

“Bucky I'm gonna’ cum. Oh god you're so great with your tongue, you could do this all night. _Ha-ahh,_ jesus keep goin’,” he whispered.

“You close baby? Huh? Gonna’ cum already, you naughty boy,” Bucky taunted.

“ _Nngh_ please!” Steve hissed.

Suddenly, his body seized as Bucky’s knuckle pressed down on his perineum, pushing Steve to the edge, cum coating his stomach and chest, body bending to the side, which Bucky kept steady with his arm around Steve's waist. The blonde couldn't help but cry out so loudly that if Bucky hadn't asked for the floor to be soundproofed, someone would have heard. Steve wasn't one to keep quiet, but Bucky felt his dick causing him discomfort again from his clothing he wanted to rip off. Hearing Steve shout, beg and cry out was a severe turn on for Bucky, he himself would have came with Steve if he didn't have so much control with his body.

“Hm,” Bucky huffed, propping his chin up on Steve's hip. “Good boy,” he added, massaging Steve's quivering thighs.

“How did you-y’know what, don't even tell me,” Steve panted.

Bucky crawled back up onto the bed, leaning over Steve as he lifted the blindfold up, folding it back neatly. Steve's eyes were closed, before they opened sluggishly, glassy and dazed from the high he was coming down from. Bucky's fingers brushing some loose strands of hair away from his forehead, his mouth twitching up into a smile while Steve continued to stare at him.

“I can do a lot more,” he offered.

“I'd really want you to do that with your tongue again,” Steve chuckled, still trying to catch his breath.

“I would. But not right now. There's other things I'm gonna’ do to you Stevie,” he crowed, sitting back slightly.

The brunette wiped his thumb over the cum painted on Steve's stomach, dragging it up to his chest before bringing his thumb up and swirling his tongue around it in a provocative manner. Steve grumbled weakly, narrowing his eyes at Bucky who only smirked back at him. Bucky stepped off the bed, shoving his black slacks down in haste, the outline of his cock prominent against his navy blue boxers. A whine escaped Steve as he shakily sat up straight, moving down to the edge of the bed quickly while he reached out for Bucky's boxers, dragging them down until they hit the floor. He nuzzled his face on Bucky's stomach, kissing lightly against his navel, listening to Bucky let out a soft sigh.

“Sir, can I?” he tested, breathing out sharply, cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

Bucky twisted his fingers loosely in Steve's hair, looking down at the blonde with an intense gaze.

“Can you what?” he asked, tightening his hold. “Little dirtier for me darlin’, I know your pretty mouth has it in you,” he said, raking his fingers over Steve's scalp.

“Please sir, can I suck your cock? I-I wanna’ taste you...” the blonde responded, fingers digging into the flesh of Bucky's thighs.

“Yes baby, you can,” he soothed, grasping Steve's hair again.

“Thank you sir,” Steve purred.

He rested his tongue flat against Bucky's cock, running it up from base to tip, teasing the head and swiping pre-cum away with one long, drawn out flick of his tongue. Bucky groaned, tightening his hand in Steve's hair as the blonde swallowed Bucky down greedily, grabbing the backs of Bucky's thighs to push him closer.

“ _Mm._ Good boy,” Bucky breathed out, breath hitching roughly.

Steve moaned around Bucky's cock, tongue lazily working around it to add that extra bout of pleasure. Bucky's metal hand fell to the back of Steve's neck, his right moving down to meet it as he held onto the tuft of hair, rocking his hips forward a little. He stared down at Steve, scanning his eyes over the deep flush on Steve's cheeks, to the long lashes on his closed eyes, before stopping by his parted lips still held open by Bucky's cock. The brunette felt his stomach twist in knots, the kind that felt like he would go numb all over with ecstasy.

“Oh Stevie, you're a work of art sweetheart,” he groaned.

The blonde exhaled through his nose, nostrils flaring as he gripped Bucky's thighs, opening his throat up to accommodate more of Bucky's dick. He whimpered and let out a small choked sound, tears welling in his eyes, his gaze fixed on Bucky. It earned him a low growl from Bucky, before the brunette was gently pulling Steve's head back, his cock falling from Steve's mouth with a filthy noise. Steve inhaled heavily, letting his head fall against Bucky's stomach again, trying to catch his breath. Bucky's index finger propped his head up, his eyes boring into him with love and want.

“You looked so fuckin’ gorgeous doin’ that darlin’. I'll let you do it again sometime. But I wanna’ give you your next gift. You're gonna’ love it. It's probably better than the blindfold,” he explained, swiping a tear away from Steve's cheek. “That okay baby boy?” he checked.

Steve nodded.

“Always,” he said.

“Alright, get back up into the middle of the bed, don't even think about lookin’ at the stuff on the bed,” Bucky warned.

“Yes sir,” he mumbled.

“Good boy, Stevie, so good at followin’ orders,” Bucky chimed, kicking his slacks and boxers to the side.

A shy smile spread across Steve's face, teeth biting into his bottom lip as he shimmied back to the middle of the bed. Bucky followed after him, crawling over to Steve with prowess, stirring a greater need in Steve to have Bucky do this every night. He felt Bucky's hand on his thigh, sliding up smoothly as he moved closer and _closer,_ the determination in his eyes bringing out another blush on Steve's skin. Bucky's right hand was still by his side, reaching for another one of his purchases, darting his tongue out and humming softly. Steve tilted his head, breathing against Bucky's neck, his fingers grazing the brunette's jaw, along the cleft on Bucky's chin which he took time in acknowledging, before stopping at his cheek.

They gazed at each other for what felt like a lifetime, a lifetime they'd missed too much of, but one they wanted to make up for. Bucky angled his head, lightly bumping Steve's nose, making Steve grin and lean in to catch Bucky's lips with his. Steve's hands ran down to Bucky's back, fingers splayed as they kissed passionately, Bucky's hands finding Steve's hips and squeezing tenderly. The brunette reached back grabbing what he'd dropped, letting it glide across Steve's chest and wind around his arm which Bucky tugged on afterwards.

“Open your eyes Stevie,” he ordered.

Steve complied, opening his eyes as he turned his head to the side, noticing some black silk wrapped around his arm. His gaze fell back on Bucky, eyes ample and filled with yearning, digging his fingers into the hard muscle on Bucky's back.

“Sir,” he wavered, swallowing down the air caught in his throat.

“M’gonna’ tie you up sweetheart. I wanna’ see this pretty silk around my gorgeous boy. I'll only do it if you say yes Stevie. And you don't needa’ say yes,” he assured his lover.

“Yes,” Steve mewled. “Please sir. Oh please, I wanna’ have you tie me up. M’gonna’ be good I promise. Please, please, please. Sir I wanna’ be tied up and not allowed to touch you. I just want to let you touch me, if that's what you want. Buck you can have me,” he continued. “Love you sir, I love you,” he added, curling his fingers into Bucky's hair at the nape of his neck.

“Love you too baby,” Bucky uttered, stealing a quick kiss from the blonde. “Get on your stomach,” he commanded.

“Yes sir,” Steve replied.

The blonde moved from under Bucky, manoeuvring himself easily to turn over onto his stomach, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Bucky exhaled deeply, dropping his hand down on Steve's lower back, rubbing his hand down Steve's ass, teasing one of his metal fingers along the blonde’s hole. Steve let out a sensual moan, arching back into the touch, biting on his lip and grunting when he felt the tip of Bucky's finger breach him.

“Eager aren't ya’ baby boy,” he chuckled, bringing his hand back up to grab Steve's left ass cheek.

“Fuck yeah,” Steve moaned, wiggling his hips from side the side.

“God Stevie,” he gasped, hooking his arms around Steve's thighs and spreading Steve's cheeks apart. “You're askin’ for it babydoll,” he huffed.

“Oh please Buck. Not again, not again. I want you, please I want you to fuck me,” the blonde begged.

“Shh, shh, shh...darlin’ I'm in charge. You listen to me, okay?” Bucky bit back.

“Y-yes sir,” Steve faltered, hips still swaying now and again.

Bucky circled his tongue around Steve's hole again, mouthing at it a little more than last time, tongue working in and out expertly. Steve dropped his head into his hands as he rolled his hips back, getting Bucky's tongue deeper, a soft noise of bliss passing by his lips. A growl from Bucky send vibrations up Steve's spine, hips bucking against the mattress, thighs shaking against Bucky's arms that held them securely.

“Good-” Bucky paused, laving at Steve's hole quickly. “...boy,” he added, shaking his head and pressing further and further into Steve's hole, breathing warmly against the fluttering ring of muscle.

“Fuck!” Steve shouted, clutching at the sheets above his head.

He panted in relief when Bucky released his thighs, his toes curling into the sheets, fingers feeling the silk sash still on his arm. Bucky pulled the end of the sash, keeping it tied around Steve's arm before he coiled it around Steve's chest, moving slowly to the other arm and kissing the blonde’s neck while he did so. Steve sighed wearily, allowing Bucky to pull his arms back, tying the sash at his wrists to keep his hands together. His entire body settled into the trusting state that he had for Bucky, submitting himself while also feeling safe that Bucky only proceeded with things when Steve said it was okay.

“Look at you wrapped up all pretty, baby,” Bucky complimented.

The brunette took the long pieces of sash that still hung down from Steve's wrists, admiring the black silk around both of Steve's arms and over his chest. It was like a snake, wrapping itself around Steve, but not constricting him. Bucky pulled gently, lifting Steve up to slide his arm around him, resting his hand against the blonde's chest, hearing the rapid beating of his heart as well.

“I'm gonna’ use colours with you, sugar, alright?” he asked.

“Yeah,” the blonde panted out.

“Want you to use green, yellow and red. Green to tell me it's okay to keep goin’, yellow to slow down a little, and red to stop what I'm doin’,” he informed.

“Uh-huh,” Steve breathed.

“We need a safeword too. One to stop this whole act entirely,” he continued.

Steve smirked, leaning his head back to fall against Bucky's shoulder, his face pressed into the crook of Bucky's neck.

“Falcon,” he said, his tone of voice turning wicked.

Bucky nodded slowly, kissing the shell of Steve's ear and brushing his thumb over Steve's left nipple.

“You sayin’ that to try make me jealous again?” he hissed.

“Maybe,” Steve laughed hoarsely, biting on his tongue when Bucky pinched his right nipple.

“Well it's workin’,” Bucky whispered, rocking his hips as his cock slid between Steve's cheeks.

“ _Ohh,_ ” Steve gasped, mouth falling open in a perfect _‘O’_ shape.

“You ready to get started darlin’ huh?” Bucky questioned, running his hand up to cup Steve's jaw.

“Yes, sir,” the blonde mumbled, moving his hips from side to side.

“Easy baby boy, easy,” the brunette soothed.

He tilted Steve's head to the side, peppering kisses down his neck, searching for a soft piece of skin between Steve's neck and collarbone. Bucky bit down hard and sucked a mark on Steve's skin, listening to his lover whimper and relax his shoulders to give Bucky much easier areas to mark. The brunette dropped his metal arm from Steve's chest, picking up the lube he'd sat to the side, popping the cap with ease. He felt Steve's entire body soften, as if the blonde knew what was to come, knowing that he had to relax for it.

“Good boy Stevie, good boy,” Bucky praised, kissing the few purple marks still on Steve's neck. “Ready for my fingers baby?” he teased, waving his metal fingers in front of Steve's face.

“Oh god please. Please, Bucky please. _Yes,_ ” Steve rambled, body jerking in Bucky's hold.

Bucky yanked the silk tighter in his hands, breathing against the back of Steve's neck with short, husky breaths.

“Colour,” he said.

“Yellow,” Steve answered.

The silk immediately slackened around Steve's arms and chest, Bucky's hands soothingly running up and down his arms.

“Too tight?” he asked.

“A little, it’s better now,” Steve murmured.

“That's it babydoll, you just shout out colours if you need to. Don't wait for me to ask all the time, you're doin’ so great already,” he mused.

The blonde smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you sir,” he spoke, voice slightly strained from whimpering.

“My sweet, pretty boy,” Bucky gushed, guiding his hands down Steve's back. “Just stay like that, spread your legs a little. Think you can hold yourself up yeah?” he added.

Steve parted his legs wider to give himself equal balance in the top and bottom half of his body, clasping a piece of silk that hung from the knot that kept his wrists bound. Apart from his and Bucky's heavy breathing, the only other sound Steve heard was the whirring of Bucky's arm as some of the plates locked into place. It sent his brain into overdrive, a hushed moan falling from his mouth while he nibbled his bottom lip between his teeth.

“There we go, sweetheart. You look so beautiful like that,” Bucky commented.

His right hand came down on Steve's right ass cheek, the sound of his hand connecting with soft skin echoing in the room. Steve yelped in surprise, losing balance for a moment until Bucky steadied him, caressing his hand over the red mark on Steve's ass.

“Colour,” he said.

“Green,” Steve breathed out.

“Like that huh? Like gettin’ spanked you naughty boy,” he taunted, slapping his hand across the same ass cheek.

“Sir,” Steve grunted, rolling his hips back on Bucky's hand.

At every smack of Bucky's hand, the brunette would growl and grip Steve's ass firmly, prompting every beautiful sound out of Steve. His metal hand slapped against Steve's left cheek, causing Steve to throw his head back and choke on a breath of air, his vision blurring slightly. Bucky massaged the bright red mark with his hand, cooling the sting with the coldness from the metal. He littered kisses along Steve's shoulders to the dip between his shoulder blades, smacking Steve's ass with both hands now.

“ _Ungh,_ yellow sir, yellow,” Steve whimpered.

His ass cheeks were numb but Bucky acted accordingly, slowing down, rubbing his hands over red handprints and kissing Steve's cheek.

“That's it baby, just like that,” he hummed, nuzzling into the crook of Steve's neck.

“Bucky please,” Steve urged, weaving the silk through his fingers.

“What is it Stevie? What do you want darlin’?” he crowed.

“I want you to fuck me now. Please Bucky, I'm ready, I want it. I wanna’ get your cock in me. Please,” Steve replied.

Bucky smirked as he dropped his chin down on Steve's shoulder, growling low against his neck with featherlight kisses following afterwards.

“Gotta’ prep you first,” he hushed, sliding his metal hand down the length of Steve's back, reaching for the lube that still lay with the cap open on the bed.

“A-are you using your metal fingers,” the blonde said, shakily.

“I was gonna’ baby. You want ‘em? Or no?” he asked.

Steve's muscles went taut when Bucky teased his hole again, fists clenching tightly.

“No I want ‘em, fuck I want ‘em Buck,” he breathed.

“How many do you want? Hm? Two? Three... _four,_ ” Bucky growled, running four of his fingers between Steve's ass cheeks.

“Four. _Fuck_ gimme’ four,” he panted.

“Yeah? Four darlin’, you sure you're okay with four?” Bucky tested.

“Yes sir, please!” Steve shouted, inclining his hips slightly.

The brunette let out a low pleased sound from his throat, wrapping his flesh arm around Steve's waist to grab the lube, lathering a generous amount onto two of his metal fingers. He planted kisses between Steve's shoulder blades as he ran his flesh hand down his thigh to pick up one piece of the sash, catching the other piece between his teeth. Steve's breathing was laboured and his thighs trembled with the need for _more_ that coursed through his body.

“You're so good right Stevie? So good for me huh?” Bucky spoke, twisting the sash around his hand and giving it a light pull.

“ _Yeah,_ so good for you Buck. Always gonna’ be good for you,” Steve wavered.

He waited for a response from Bucky, but got none of that, he got something he'd been begging for since Bucky came home. Bucky's teeth bit into the soft skin of his shoulder as two, warm metal fingers sunk inside him, right to the bend of where a knuckle would be. Steve gasped sharply, gripping the knot keeping his wrists locked, arching back against Bucky who circled his tongue over the mark he left behind.

“ _Ohh_ god,” Steve whined.

“There you go baby, that's what you wanted right?” Bucky soothed, moving his fingers in a slow up and down motion.

Steve keened.

“Fuck yeah,” he groaned, letting his head fall back against Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky chuckled softly, kissing the shell of Steve's ear while he twisted his fingers around, pressing against Steve’s perineum with his index finger, his middle and ring finger working inside Steve. The blonde moaned loudly, spreading his legs even further to accommodate more of Bucky's fingers. He didn't need to say much before a third finger joined the first two, curling and nudging right against Steve's prostate.

“Oh god Bucky, _fuck,_ ” he gasped.

Every part of him was sensitive to Bucky's touch, he'd gone a long time without any contact in such a way. Steve wondered how long he'd be able to go before his body was too oversensitive to continue. For now he just knew he needed Bucky, wanted him close, wanted him to draw every last ounce of pleasure out of him and make him _his._ But Steve was already his, he always was.

“One more sweetheart, just like you said, you still want four?” the brunette asked.

“Yes. Sir, please, please. Green,” the blonde replied, rocking back on Bucky's fingers.

The fourth slid in as easily as the first two, and the third, drawing out a choked whimper from Steve, his body leaning forward while Bucky still held onto the sash. Bucky eased Steve down onto the bed, resting his hand in the middle of Steve's back, his knees still planted firm on the bed. He trailed his hand down to Steve's ass, taking a handful of his right ass cheek in his hand and spreading it. His breath came out in a slow drag before he leant down, teasing his tongue around Steve's stretched hole, hearing yet another whimper from him.

 _Thank god_ the lube was flavoured, otherwise both metal and plain lube would have been tangy in his mouth, but all he tasted was tropical fruits. He hummed noisily, letting Steve know just how amazing he tasted, his fingers moving in and out of Steve with little wet sounds that drove Bucky crazy. His tongue dipped inside Steve when his fingers were gliding back out, bringing out the most sinful of noises from his lover.

Bucky began quickening the pace, keeping three fingers inside Steve as he sat back up, pushing his fingers up to apply weight on Steve's prostate with the tips of his fingers. Steve's hips jerked back roughly, making Bucky's fingers dive in deeper, hitting his prostate again and again. He was chasing release, so close to the edge he couldn't control his actions, Bucky wasn't having that. The brunette shifted his fingers away, hearing the protesting cry from Steve who turned his head to the side, looking at Bucky from the corner of his eye.

“W-why'd you stop,” he faltered.

“I saw what you were doin’ Stevie. Tryna’ chase that edge so you could cum weren't you?” Bucky accused.

“No, no sir,” he whispered.

“Baby boy,” Bucky snarled.

Steve choked on his words as he tried to steady his breathing.

“I wanna’ cum Buck. I wanna’ cum so fuckin’ bad. Please, please, let me,” he cried, taunting Bucky with a slow sway of his hips.

The crack of Bucky's hand on the swell of Steve's ass echoed in the room, followed by a grunt from the blonde as he bit his lip hard.

“Colour,” Bucky ground out.

“Green. Spank me Bucky. Spank me fuckin’ raw,” Steve hissed.

“Oh yeah you'd like that wouldn't you darlin’? You been a naughty boy,” Bucky crowed.

“Yes sir, so, _so_ naughty,” Steve purred, tilting his head to the side to bare his neck which was still covered in purple and red bite marks.

Bucky moaned at the sight.

“ _Mm_ baby you're a real treat y’know,” he commented, rubbing his hand over the red welt on Steve's ass.

Steve only sighed faintly, feeling the sheets against his face and Bucky’s soothing hand kneading his muscles, which was a satisfying sensation in itself. He felt Bucky’s hand move, the softness of his palm now gone, until his hand cracked across his skin, causing Steve to grunt through clenched teeth.

“Naughty boy tryna’ cum before I say so,” Bucky huffed.

His hand then came down on Steve’s left ass cheek, three times, punching out harsh grunts from the blonde. Steve’s toes curled into the sheets at each hard, well timed smack of Bucky’s hand on his ass, the right cheek, the left cheek, then across both. Bucky dug his fingers into the flesh, letting out a breathy chuckle, teeth digging into his bottom lip, spreading Steve’s ass again. He smirked as he moved closer, watching his cock slid between Steve’s cheeks, darting his tongue across his bottom lip in a slow motion.

“You want this baby hm? Think you’re ready?” he said.

“Yes, _fuck,_ give it to me sir,” the blonde pleaded.

Bucky’s hand slapped across his ass again, making Steve jump.

“Such a good boy,” he crooned.

He leant to the side, scooping up the bottle of lube again, the cap still open as he coated his dick, running his metal hand up and down in a slow rhythm. Bucky tossed the lube to the floor, circling the remaining lube around Steve's hole before pushing three fingers inside him again.

“ _Unghh,_ ” Steve rasped, mouth falling open a little.

“Hey gorgeous,” Bucky spoke, leaning over him.

“Mm?” Steve murmured, looking at Bucky from under his lashes.

“I want you to cum,” he replied.

Steve's eyes shot open wider.

“Now,” he commanded, thrusting his fingers inside Steve, bending them immediately.

The blonde shouted suddenly, body stiffening as his muscles contracted, hips shifting higher as his orgasm rippled through him, sending a jolt right down his spine. He bucked his hips forward, shaking from his toes to his shoulders, face buried into the mattress. Barely audible obscenities fell from his mouth as he spilled onto the sheets, feeling Bucky's fingers press in further.

“Good boy,” the brunette drawled, kissing Steve's temple before leaning back up.

Steve sucked in a breath.

“ _Ohh...god,_ ” he breathed out.

“Gonna’ give you my cock now baby boy. Fuck you into this mattress ‘till you just scream my name and nothin’ else,” Bucky said, sliding his fingers out of Steve.

He ducked his head, biting down on the swell of Steve's left cheek with a rough bite, jostling the blonde’s thighs to spasm slightly. Smirking against Steve's skin, Bucky moved to the right, repeating the same action and listening to Steve moan into the sheets, muscles clenching tight. Bucky gently pressed down on the middle of Steve's back, watching his lover's back bend, ass rising a little higher. A hum rumbled deep in Bucky's throat while his hands ran back down to grasp handfuls of Steve's ass again, hips lined up as he pushed forward, moaning when the tip of his cock eased inside Steve.

“ _Unnh,"_ he whined.

“Breathe Stevie, breathe,” Bucky hushed, brushing his fingers around in small circles on Steve's lower back. “That's it baby,” he continued, rolling his hips to slide more into Steve, hearing the blonde breathe in and out deeply. “You're doin’ so good sweetheart. You feel that?” he added, upon earning a low gasp from him.

“ _Oh_... _yeah,_ ” Steve sighed.

Bucky looked down at Steve, running his gaze over the light shade of pink flushed against Steve's cheeks down to his chest, the way his lashes brushed his cheekbones when he dazedly blinked, mouth open in an _‘O’_ that Bucky just wanted to kiss. He leant down towards Steve, breathing softly against his shoulder with a tender kiss to follow as he worked up to Steve's ear. The brunette reached up, untying the knot around Steve's wrists, before taking them in his hands and pinning them above Steve's head, silk still loosely wrapped around his arms.

“I love you,” Bucky said.

“I love you too,” Steve drawled.

With a quick, hard thrust, Bucky bottomed out inside Steve, groaning loudly and throwing his head back, feeling Steve shift under him. The slick warmth sent a jolt of pleasure through Bucky, his grip tightening on Steve's wrists.

“ _Auh!"_ Steve cried out, biting down on the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh, baby... _yeah,_ ” Bucky gasped, swallowing thickly. “ _Fuck,_ ” he grunted, prolonging the ' _K’._

Steve's hands splayed themselves out on the bed, until Bucky brought his hands up, spreading his fingers between Steve's and entwining them, parts of the silk wrapping around their hands as well. He lightly kissed Steve's cheek, catching the corner of his mouth as a tiny whimper fell from Steve's parted lips, the rapid beat of his heart loud in Bucky's ears.

“God you feel so good,” he added.

Bucky rolled his hips forward roughly, hands tightening on Steve's wrists as he sucked in a deep breath.

“Fuck yeah baby boy,” he moaned, breath ghosting Steve's ear.

“Bucky,” Steve panted, blinking through his hazy vision.

He clenched his teeth suddenly, feeling Bucky's hand crack across his ass again, it wasn't his flesh hand either. Bucky pinned Steve's biceps down his hands, moving back slowly, only to slam back into Steve. A small _‘unh’_ fell from Steve's mouth as he hung his head, pushing back against Bucky, stilling when Bucky's hand slapped his right ass cheek, hard.

“That's not what you call me baby,” he said. “What do you call me?” he questioned.

“Sir…” Steve murmured.

“Louder,” he demanded.

The brunette set a steady pace, fucking in and out of Steve, keeping his arms pinned to the bed while more moans slipped out.

“Sir,” Steve repeated.

“What colour baby?” Bucky asked, quickening his speed.

“Green, oh god, green,” the blonde whimpered.

“Steve,” Bucky growled.

He knew that tone, the one where he knew he'd forgotten one important word in his response. Now Bucky was thrusting harder, _faster,_ gripping his hands on Steve's hips now, pulling them up higher in the air. Steve's fingers twisted into the sheets, hands balling into tight fists as he moaned louder than he had before, staring straight ahead at the headboard. His cock hung between his legs, hard again after his previous orgasm, leaking pre-cum onto the sheets and against his stomach every time Bucky thrust into him.

“S-sorry sir,” he stammered, biting down on his kiss swollen lips.

“That's right sweetheart,” Bucky chuckled, hoarsely. “Good boy, such a good boy, keep sayin’ that,” he encouraged, tying Steve's wrists together above his head , making sure he was still comfortable. “Such a pretty boy huh?” he added.

“Yes, yes, yes. Just for you sir. Only you,” Steve answered, swallowing down a gulp of air.

“Yeah Stevie, you like this. Like me bein’ in control, you want someone else to take control sometimes yeah? Wanna’ give yourself a break,” the brunette replied.

Bucky knelt on the mattress with his right knee, his left leg moving to the other side of Steve's left thigh, foot planted firmly on the mattress as well. He grabbed Steve's ass roughly, before picking up where he left off, hips smacking against the parts of Steve's ass that weren't covered by Bucky's greedy hands.

“ _Ah_ fuck!” Steve yelled, dropping his head between his arms.

“Answer me baby,” Bucky ordered, rocking down into Steve at a different angle.

“Yes. Yes sir! I wanna’ break, wanna’ have someone else take control... _unh fuck!_ ” he exclaimed, looking up again.

“Yeah? That what you want darlin’? Baby I'm gonna’ take care of you,” his lover said, squeezing Steve's ass firmly. “Such. A. Good. Boy,” he grunted.

He punctuated each word with strong thrusts, hitting Steve's prostate with the new angle he was trying. Steve let out needy groans, his whole body moving slightly when Bucky fucked into him, head hanging back to bare his throat. Bucky's flesh fingers curled into Steve's hair, tugging tightly as Steve whimpered lowly, eyes closing afterwards. His back arched when Bucky started fucking him again, fingers grasping Steve's hair that was pulled at each slam of Bucky's hips.

“ _Oh._ Oh fuck yeah. Oh fuck, sir, _yes,_ fuck me,” Steve begged, spreading his legs further apart.

“So fuckin’ greedy aren't ya’ Stevie? _Hmm.._.wanted my cock for a long time huh, you were too shy to say,” he ground out, metal hand holding onto Steve's shoulder as he thrust harder.

A throaty groan sounded out from Steve, followed by a smirk from the blonde, his head turning to look over his shoulder.

“Wasn't shy,” he said, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “Was always thinkin’ about lettin’ you fuck me senseless. Kept- _ahh_ -dreamin’ of you bendin’ me over and fuckin’ me hard ‘till I couldn't speak,” he added.

“Uh-huh, yeah, you want me to do that for you baby. _Fuck,_ I'll bend you over everythin’ and fuck you ‘till you're cryin’ for more,” Bucky uttered huskily.

“ _O-oh_ Bucky, yeah, right there, fuck. _Ugh_ fuck! M-maybe you could-” Steve paused, choking on a moan. “...pin me up against t-the window, in the other room...a-and fuck me there. _Ohh_ god Bucky, _mmm,_ ” he moaned, clenching his teeth down on his lip.

“Oh baby, you have an exhibitionism kink do you? Don't care if anyone sees you, you want ‘em to see you. Fuck, to think my fella’ couldn't be any naughtier, you tell me this,” Bucky hissed.

“Ungh, Bucky...yeah, you'd make me feel so good,” he sobbed.

The brunette inhaled sharply, shoving Steve's hips down onto the mattress, thumbs pressing into his lower back gently, fingers digging into his hips. His movements slowed to passive, strong thrusts, hands keeping Steve's full body pinned onto the bed, grabbing at his ass and leaving red marks behind. Steve's lips parted as gruff _‘auh’s’_ and _‘unh’s’_ fell from his mouth, his fingers clutching the sheets, despite his wrists still being bound. Bucky could only grin while he hung his head, watching his dick glide between the cheeks of Steve's ass, sliding inside him so easily Bucky knew he'd worked him open so well.

“You like that baby boy? Feels good right? Bet you'd love havin’ your ass pressed against that glass, hearin’ and feelin’ it shake while I fuck your beautiful ass. Huh? You want that. You do, you want that so fuckin’ bad. Naughty boy,” he groused, slapping Steve's ass harshly.

“ _Oh!_ Sir!” Steve cried, shaking at the pleasure that surged up his body.

Bucky's thick thighs slapped against Steve's ass at each heavy force of his hips, echoing out in the room and mixing with Steve's moans and pleas. Sometimes he would grind down, hard, just missing Steve's prostate which made the blonde whimper in need and want, chasing a third orgasm for the night. But if he thought it was going to go unnoticed by Bucky, he was wrong. Bucky sensed the change in Steve's breathing and the tiny quakes of his body that happened for the first two, Steve was searching for the perfect moment to tip over the edge. He wasn't going to get it this way.

“Not yet sweetheart, not yet,” Bucky spoke, slowing down again.

“No please, Bu-sir, please, oh fuck. Please!” Steve pleaded.

“Colour,” Bucky bit back, squeezing Steve's right thigh.

“Green! Always green! Sir. Just let me cum, please, I need it, I need it,” the blonde chanted.

Suddenly, Bucky's metal arm was wrapping around his chest, lifting him up until his back was flush against Bucky's chest, legs on the outside of Bucky's thighs. Bucky's flesh hand grasped his left thigh, holding it still as he began moving again, his pace quicker than before.

“ _Ohh,_ oh fuck, fuck yeah. _Auh, auh._ Fuck,” Steve cursed, reaching for the pieces of silk around his chest to grab on to.

“Fuck Steve you're gonna’ make me fuckin’ cum like this. _Ugh,_ such a good boy aren't ya’, _fuck,_ ” the brunette muttered, masking his grunts against Steve's shoulder.

Steve's head fell back on Bucky's shoulder, moaning so loudly and prolonged that Bucky wanted to keep him quiet. His metal hand slid up, snaking along his throat until he clasped his hand over Steve's mouth, seeing his eyes snap open before rolling to the back of his head when Bucky pounded into him harder.

“Can't keep quiet can you baby? I'm gonna’ have to do somethin’ about that,” he teased.

“ _Mmpf,"_ Steve groaned, breathing hotly on Bucky's hand.

Bucky dropped his head to Steve's shoulder, panting heavily with grunts and groans slipping past, tightening his grip on Steve's thigh. The blonde whimpered and moaned behind Bucky's hand, his eyes screwed shut with tears escaping from the corners in thin streaks down his cheeks. It felt too good to the point where Steve thought it wasn't real, the pleasure coursing through his body mixed with the warmth of Bucky's body being so close and the way Bucky grunted right in his ear while he fucked him like it was going to be their last one for awhile. Steve craved to be oversensitive, whimpering and sobbing, giving somebody else the reins for a while to cut himself some slack. The fact that he gave that control over to Bucky after sharing his feelings, even if it wasn't in the way he wanted to confess...Steve felt _bliss._

“Oh god. _Fuck._ Oh fuck Steve,” Bucky moaned, wrapping his fingers around Steve's cock, timing his strokes in sync with his thrusts.

Steve's shouts were muffled by Bucky's hand as he arched his back, cum coating his stomach and down Bucky's hand, hips jerking shakily. Bucky choked out a deep groan, his body shaking with the sharp thrusts of his hips, his first orgasm rippling through him, head lolling back. His vision whited out and his head spun, Bucky's hips still rolled in small motions, riding out his orgasm and filling Steve who went slack in his hold. Even Bucky himself felt like he was on cloud nine, he hadn't found the time to relax and give himself some pleasure like he had back in the day. He couldn't even hold Steve as the blonde fell forward with a soft _‘thump’,_ trembling while he came down from the high. Bucky however, fell backward, bending his knees and running his hands through his hair, chest heaving up and down slowly and trying to register his surroundings again.

“Holy... _shit,_ ” he breathed out, picking up the towel to wipe Steve's cum from his hand, blinking rapidly through his cloudy vision.

The bed dipped near his feet, his gaze falling on Steve who was moving to straddle Bucky's waist, wrists loosely undone, his eyes glassed over with stray tears. Bucky reached up to wipe the corners of his eyes, hands roaming down Steve's chest to his ribs then finishing at his thighs. Steve dropped his head against Bucky's chest, kissing the brunette's chest with light brushes of his lips like a paintbrush on a canvas.

“Wanna’ ride you, sir,” he spoke, his tone hushed and low.

“Yeah?” Bucky replied, running his hand up and down Steve's back.

“Please, I'm bein’ good. Please,” he begged, grinding his ass down on Bucky's dick.

Bucky hummed tenderly, hands falling on Steve's thighs, pulling him up a little further so that he sat comfortably in Bucky's lap. He reached for the towel again, cleaning off the cum from Steve's stomach and putting it to the side again. Steve's hands were on his chest, the silk still tied around both his wrists, but loose enough for Steve to spread his hands and rest them over Bucky's pecs. The brunette's fingers laced through the pieces of silk hanging off Steve's arms, tugging gingerly to stir Steve into moving. Steve's eyes met Bucky's while his hips rolled back fluidly, feeling the tip of Bucky's cock slide against his slick, open hole. His jaw went slack when he sunk down in one fluid motion, Bucky's cock hitting his prostate as Bucky's fingers dug into the flesh of his thighs, biting down on his lip and holding back a groan, the silk keeping his lover’s arms firmly in place.

“ _Ohh_ such a good boy, baby, _yeah,_ ” he choked, letting go of his bottom lip which was now a cherry red shade.

Steve wasted no time in fucking himself on Bucky's cock, driving his hips down harder and faster with every push, feeling Bucky harden even more inside him. He threw his head back, moaning choked _‘ahh’s’,_ the sound of skin on skin, echoing in the room as Bucky held Steve's hips tightly. Bucky's breathing picked up again, punched out and heavy from the force of Steve thrusting himself down, his knees knocking Bucky's hips sometimes. If Bucky was going to walk out of the room with bruises on his hips in the morning, he'd want it this way, just from Steve, always from Steve.

“Oh god. _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,_ ” the blonde chanted, hanging his head.

Beads of sweat pooled on his skin, from his brow down to his neck, glistening whenever the moonlight hit it. Bucky wasn't much the same, sweat on his chest down to his abs, the heat of their bodies finally showing some signs that this would be their finishing point. Steve just wasn't moving fast enough, his body most likely more worn down that Bucky's considering he'd had three orgasms already. It only made Bucky more determined to drag every last bit of stamina out of Steve.

“Hold on babydoll,” he said.

Without so much as a brief warning, Bucky's hands were grasping Steve's ass, sending him lurching forward, hands falling on either side of Bucky's head. The brunette started fucking into Steve, rough and raw, his pace quicker than it had been the whole night. His dick nailed Steve's prostate at every single slam of his hips, grunts muffled by clenched teeth.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Steve screamed, his eyes wide, lips parting a fraction.

Bucky was relentless, holding Steve exactly where he needed him, lifting himself off the bed with ease and finesse. His movements were so powerful Steve didn't know where it began and where it ended, pleasure shooting through his entire body. Red marks lined Steve's ass cheeks where Bucky had grabbed and clawed at skin to try and get the best grip he could. They would only serve as a reminder to Steve that he had the best night of his life.

“Oh yeah! _Auh!_ Oh god! Fuck my ass sir! Fuck me, fuck me! _Mmmm!”_ he whimpered.

“Fuck Stevie,” the brunette huffed out. “Such a good boy yeah? My gorgeous boy takin’ my cock you're so greedy huh Steve? _Fuck,_ you feel so good. I'm gonna’ cum again I can feel it,” he added.

Steve only cried out with a strained high pitched sound, gripping Bucky's shoulders as his body jerked forward, fucking back on Bucky's dick. All he could manage was _‘auh, auh, auh’_ in a constant loop, toes curling, knees sliding further away from either side of Bucky's hips. This only spread him wider, making Bucky's dick go deeper, remnants of his cum from earlier sliding down Steve's thighs, slick noises so overbearingly loud in his ears.

“Oh fuck. Fuck Steve I'm gonna’ cum again. Fill you up some more huh? You want that baby, you want it?” he growled.

“Yes, yes sir, _please,_ oh please sir,” Steve pleaded.

It was enough to pull Bucky under, hips stuttering as he came, shouting louder over Steve's cries, thighs shaking, his arms locking around Steve's waist. He felt dazed for barely two minutes before a wave of something carnally washed over him, prompting him to shove Steve onto his back, limbs flailing in different directions. Steve's legs wrapped around Bucky's waist immediately, thighs solid against his ribs, arms around his neck, his head buried into the crook of Bucky's neck. He felt like the air from his lungs was escaping too quickly, his voice hoarse from so much shouting. His body was oversensitive now, tears welling in the corners of his eyes, but every part of it was worth it.

“One more sweetheart. One more,” his lover encouraged.

Again, Bucky kept his movements strong and well angled, reaching and pleasuring all the right spots inside Steve. He bit down on Steve's neck, hearing the sobs rumble up from the blonde’s chest, fingers drawing red lines down Bucky's back from his shoulders right down to the dip in his spine. The bed shook under their weight, headboard bumping against the wall but frankly Bucky didn't give a damn if anyone could hear that. This night was only about him and Steve, his Steve. He’d pined for him for too long, but _by god_ was it worth it.

“Please, please sir,” Steve sobbed, holding onto Bucky tighter.

Bucky pulled back to look at Steve, seeing the tears rolling down his flushed face before guiding him to his lips, kissing Steve deeply as he whimpered into the kiss. They parted when Bucky continued working his hips backwards and forwards, glancing down to watch his cock disappear inside Steve thrust after thrust.

“ _Yeah,_ ” Bucky moaned, resting his forehead against Steve's.

“ _Oh yeah._ Fuck yeah, _fuck,_ ” he panted.

“M’gonna’ fill you up baby, yeah?” Bucky grunted.

“ _Auh,_ yeah!” Steve exclaimed.

Moans sounded out in the room, syncing together as they both teetered on the edge of their final orgasms. Bucky kept their bodies close, not wanting to miss the chance to be so close to Steve as they rode this out together, lips mere inches apart from each other. Their breaths were hot against each other's mouths, Bucky's moans dropping a pitch while Steve's rose a little higher. Steve was the first to go, clenching around Bucky's cock, his head thrown back, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

“ _Bucky!_ ” he yelled, feeling himself tremble all over.

Bucky couldn't speak, couldn't think, his breaths came out in choked, erratic exhales, back arching as he spilled into Steve for the third time that night. He heard Steve sobbing underneath him, but not the bad kind...the good. Steve was spent, feeling cum sliding down his stomach and his dick where it was trapped between Bucky's stomach too. Gentle hands cupped his face, tender lips pressed kisses against his forehead, to his cheeks, thumbs wiped away stray tears, and his muscles still spasmed now and again. Bucky shushed him through it, combing his fingers through Steve's hair with his metal hand while the other stroked up and down his hip and thigh.

“That's it baby, just breathe, you were so great,” he murmured, rubbing small circles on a bruise on Steve's hip.

“I love you,” Steve whispered. “I love you,” he repeated.

“I love you too sweetheart, m’gonna’ move now, gotta’ get you some water alright?” the brunette offered.

Steve complained but let go of Bucky, following his moves as he turned over and reached for the bag where a bottle of water and a shiny silver rectangle sat on the inside edge of it. He inched his foot forward, bumping it against Bucky's bare ass, earning a startled yelp from the brunette. Bucky looked back with a hard stare, before a smirk curved at the corner of his mouth, his eyes travelling down the length of Steve.

“Your feet are cold,” he muttered.

“Sorry...I think,” Steve jested, smirking back at Bucky.

The brunette grabbed the water and silver packet, crawling back up to Steve quickly and looming over him.

“Don't start misbehavin’ now baby, I'll spank you again,” he scolded, breath ghosting over Steve's lips.

Steve let out a small noise from his throat, hips squirming underneath Bucky in a swaying motion.

“That's what I thought,” he chuckled, unscrewing the lid on the water. “Sit up sweetheart,” he added, offering Steve the water.

His hands were light on Steve’s thighs, massaging and kneading the muscles with his fingers and heels of his palms, drawing a content noise from the blonde. He stared at Steve intently, watching him take long sips of water, throat bobbing each time he swallowed it down. Bucky's hands moved to the silk around Steve's chest and arms, pulling it at the front to loosen it and take it off of him. Steve rested his head back against the headboard, still trying to regain his breathing back to a regular rate, eyes half lidded as he looked at Bucky from under his lashes.

“That was wild,” he said, swallowing down more water.

Bucky barked a laugh, folding the sides of the silver wrapper out to reveal a thick block of chocolate, tilting his head to put his attention back on Steve.

“If that's how you wanna’ describe it darlin’...I'll take it,” he mused, hitting a metal on the chocolate, breaking it into sections.

“You got me chocolate?” Steve questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“I need you to still be with me and not drift off somewhere. Besides, wasn't gonna’ leave you here without any aftercare, how stupid do you think I am?” he asked.

“Very,” Steve retorted, with a smug grin.

“Funny you are,” he scoffed, holding the chocolate between his thumb and middle finger. “Open,” he said, popping a piece of chocolate into his own mouth.

Steve smiled and parted his lips, accepting the chocolate which melted on his tongue when it touched, Bucky's mouth curving up at the corner.

“Mm that's good,” he chimed, chewing down on the chocolate.

“I bought two more, if you wanna’ put them in the fridge and save ‘em for later,” Bucky replied, tilting his head in the direction of the bag.

“You didn't have to,” he sighed.

“Stevie you love chocolate and I- _hmpf!_ ” Bucky stopped, abruptly interrupted by Steve's lips against his.

The chocolate was an afterthought as Bucky reached up to cup Steve's face, fingers running through his hair and stopping at the nape of his neck. Steve pushed Bucky back on the bed, deepening the kiss which they kept at a slow pace, their tongues sliding smoothly over one another's, followed by soft, hushed breaths that were more like whispers. Bucky's metal hand slid up Steve's back to hook under his arm and over his shoulder, flipping them over so he was now on top. His hand trailed down again, running down Steve's thigh, then back up in a sensual manner, teasing Steve's bottom lip between his teeth.

“Y’know, this is the one thing that ends up in a second round,” he purred.

Steve's breath hitched.

“No, no more, m’spent Buck,” he uttered.

“I know baby,” Bucky hummed, leaning back and taking Steve's left foot in his hands. “The panties are still around your ankle,” he added, hooking his finger under the lace to unwrap it from Steve's ankle.

The blonde’s cheeks flushed pink, smiling sheepishly when Bucky held them up to look at them, his foot resting on Bucky's chest. Bucky's eyes narrowed, staring back at Steve with a smirk twitching on his mouth.

“You looked real pretty in ‘em, should buy more, but bring me this time,” he mumbled.

“Okay...sir,” Steve soothed.

Bucky groaned, kneading his thumbs into the ball of Steve's foot to his ankle.

“I'm gonna’ go run a bath,” he said, dropping Steve's foot before shifting off the bed.

Steve quickly grabbed his wrist, pulling him back gently.

“Don't go,” he huffed.

“M’just goin’ into the bathroom Stevie. C’mon, you can just come with me since you're gettin’ in the bath with me,” the brunette sighed, hoisting Steve up from the bed.

“I dunno’ if I'll be good on my feet,” the blonde stated, coiling his arm around Bucky's waist. “Kinda’ got my ass handed to me,” he continued, raising an eyebrow at Bucky.

Bucky laughed into the crook of Steve's neck, guiding him to the bathroom, the lights turning on when they entered the room. Steve sat on the edge of the bath with Bucky, grabbing a bottle of bath oil to pour into the water.

“So that's why you always smell good,” Bucky drawled, holding his hand under the tap to test the warmth of the water.

“I always shower or bath with scented washes and oils,” Steve answered.

“Wasn’t sayin’ it was bad, we always come back from missions smelling like trash anyway,” Bucky chided.

Steve snorted.

“Well we’ll smell like peppermint tonight,” he issued.

“Yeah I can smell it Stevie,” Bucky uttered, turning the water off and mixing the oil into it.

“I can hear that tone in your voice,” he retorted.

“You gettin’ smart with me, sugar,” Bucky rebuked.

“Maybe,” Steve taunted, wiggling his eyebrows with a smug grin.

Bucky’s smile turned wicked, his eyes still filled with lust that was yet to pass.

“ _Hmm,_ I’m gonna’ have fun with you when you don’t listen to me,” he whispered, letting his fingers dance up Steve’s thigh.

“Stop teasing…” Steve grumbled.

“Stop being a tease yourself,” he sniped, swinging his legs over the edge of the tub to dip his feet in the water. “Nice and warm, you ready?” he asked.

“We’re goin’ in a bath Buck, not jumpin’ out a jet,” Steve joked.

The brunette sighed while easing himself into the water, leaning back with his arms propped up on the side.

“Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S buddy, can we get some music?” he questioned.

“Anything in particular Mr Barnes?” the AI responded.

“Somethin’ relaxin’, little jazz maybe,” he replied, holding his hand out to Steve.

“Mr Barnes,” the blonde mocked, taking Bucky's hand with a sly grin.

When he turned his back to Bucky after stepping in, Bucky's hand smacked across his ass, making his lover gasp in shock, splashing some water over the edge.

“Bucky!” he snapped.

“Don't be a punk Stevie,” the brunette growled, pulling Steve down by his hips until he sat between Bucky's legs, back against Bucky's chest. “He's only being polite,” he stated.

“Well, I was jokin’ around,” Steve mused, resting his head back against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, peppering kisses from his cheek to his temple.

“You always were one for jokin’ around, punk,” he said.

“Jerk,” Steve bit back.

His arm rose up to wrap around the back of Bucky’s neck, drawing him down to press their lips together in a tender kiss. Bucky’s metal arm snaked around Steve’s chest that wasn’t submerged in water, before tilting his chin up to kiss the blonde at a more comfortable angle. Steve could feel Bucky smiling into the kiss, unable to stop himself from in return, the tiny _‘smacks’_ of their lips parting from one another’s drowned out by the music.

“Love you Buck,” he hummed.

“How long ‘till I get tired of you saying that?” Bucky scoffed.

Steve elbowed the brunette in the ribs with a laugh.

“I’m serious,” he muttered.

“I know Stevie, love you too,” Bucky exhaled, tiredly, running his hand up and down Steve’s chest. “Just relax now,” he soothed, leaning his head back on the edge of the bath.

The music still continued to play, but Steve and Bucky sat in complete silence, entwining their fingers together and simply enjoying the calm and happiness that washed over them. It was the most amount of relaxation and content Bucky had felt in a long time.

_And the scent of roses_

_The waiters' whistlin' as the last bar closes_

_The songs that Crosby sings_

_These foolish things remind me of you_

_Babe, these things remind me of you_

* * *

Steve woke to an empty bed the next morning, the sheets draped over him from his feet to his shoulders, his arms tucked under the pillow. He fell asleep that way, with Bucky’s hand running up and down his back when the sheets were down by his waist. Everything from the previous night was stored away for another time, but the black, silk blindfold was tied around a part of the headboard, hanging loosely and brushing Steve’s forearm. The blonde glanced up at the silk, smiling at the memories of last night, letting out a relaxed sigh as he turned onto his side. Usually he didn't sleep past seven, but Bucky really had worn him out, so he gave himself a few more hours, waking up at nine which was still pretty reasonable.

With a loud yawn, Steve stretched his arms out, bumping his hands against the headboard, toes poking out from under the sheets. He grumbled at the cold air that hit his toes, wrapping the sheets around his shoulders tighter before sitting upright. The blonde's hair was messy and spiked up, a few pieces still damp from when he'd been in the bath with Bucky after their night together. Steve couldn't believe how heated it'd gotten, his lips still tasting faintly of chocolate left over from kissing Bucky, his thighs still sensitive to the briefest and touches. And _god_ his neck was still a little numb, but knowing the fact that Bucky marked him as his and that there was still a chance that the bite marks were there made Steve's stomach twist in knots, but in a good way.

He pushed himself off the bed, some muscles protesting about having to move as he walked over to a pile of clothes sitting on a chair. A note was folded on the top of them, Steve's name written in messy handwriting as he folded it open. Steve's scrubbed his hand down his face to blink away sleep as he read over the note, even though his idiom was still bleary and irritating. His brow creased when he read it, before a tired laugh bubbled out from his throat, the sheets falling down his shaking shoulders slightly.

**_I don't know where you keep your clothes so I went down to my floor and got some of mine. I hope they fit. I'll see you downstairs in the kitchen. ~ Bucky x_ **

Steve placed the note to the side with a smile, shrugging the sheets off his shoulders which hit the floor with a heavy _‘thump’_ at his feet. He was glad he decided to put on boxers before going to bed last night or else he'd get chills in all the wrong places. Bucky left him his favourite black sweater and grey sweatpants, Steve knew he was pretty damn special to get Bucky's black sweater with a slogan across the front. Then he recalled that Tony had bought Bucky the sweater as a joke but Bucky absolutely loved it. _Okay so we aren't bein’ subtle about us bein’ together now_ he thought. But Bucky hadn't been so subtle with it either, he made it quite clear last night.

_“Mine,”_

The blonde's cheeks flushed as he pulled the sweater over his head and let it fall down to his waist. It was mostly snug around his biceps and chest, where Steve's eyes trailed to the bold white text saying _‘Grumpy Grandpa’._ If he were on a movie set he'd look directly into the camera with an unamused expression on his face. But Bucky still loved the sweater, Steve didn't blame him, Bucky liked the _out of the blue_ gifts that the team bought for him, mostly Natasha, Tony or Clint, it always made the brunette smile.

If anything, the sweatpants were baggy on Steve when he put them on, having to tie them tighter around his waist. It was most likely from Bucky's thighs, _god_ his thighs, Steve's mind wandered to how Bucky's thighs not only looked good clothed but bare and taut when he was fucking Steve. Maybe it wasn't a good time to get horny because Bucky was probably waiting for Steve in the kitchen, so the blonde closed his eyes and gave himself a moment to breathe and calm down. Not that it helped much because all he pictured was Bucky practically bending him in half with his legs over his shoulders, eating him out until he came.

“Fuck,” Steve cursed, rubbing the heels of his palms into his closed eyes.

He made his way over to the door, pushing it open with his foot, suddenly hit by the bitter smell of freshly ground coffee beans and the sound of laughter. Steve journeyed down the stairs from Bucky's floor that led down to the main floor, casting his eyes over the scene before him. Thor and Bruce had their eyes glued to the TV, Natasha was on one of the sofas with Clint resting his head in her lap and his back to Steve, yet the sight that caught him off guard was Bucky standing off to the side with Sam, talking as they drank down cups of coffee.

“I'll be damned,” he muttered, stepping down the last two steps onto the cold floor.

By the time he'd made it to the open doorway of the kitchen, Sam had gravitated towards Steve with an excited look on his face.

“Steve! You'll never believe what just happened!” he greeted, with a wide smile. “Hold on I'm gonna’ get you a coffee,” he added, walking in and out of the kitchen in under fifteen seconds.

“Thanks,” Steve replied, nursing the mug between his hands. “Why are you bouncing on your heels like an overexcited puppy?” he asked.

“Bucky asked me if we want to do training later. He thinks we'd be great working on missions if there had to be team ups,” Sam explained.

Steve smiled warmly.

“That's great Sam. Buck does like you y’know,” he said.

“Well, I don't know what you said to him last night, but whatever it was, thanks. I was the first one he came over to talk to when he came down here,” Sam mused.

“He needs all the friends he can get,” he murmured, rubbing his hand in the side of his neck.

Sam glanced over at Steve, raising an eyebrow when Steve dropped his hand, catching sight of love bites, before gasping and pointing at Steve.

“Oh I see how it is!” he yelled.

“Sam stop yelling,” Natasha groaned, propping her head up while her elbow rested on the armrest.

“Let me sleep,” Clint complained, with a yawn.

“Um, what did we miss?” Bruce interjected.

“What has the Captain done now?” Thor questioned.

“You and Bucky hooked up last night didn't you. You're wearing _his_ sweater too!” Sam shouted.

“Sam!” Natasha scolded.

“We didn't _hook up,_ Sam,” Steve huffed.

“We got busy though,” Bucky crowed, smirking smugly behind his mug.

“Bucky,” Steve whined, clapping his hand over his eyes.

“He did that too,” Bucky added.

“Oh my god this is-” Sam paused. “I knew it! I called it! Steve didn't listen!” he exclaimed.

Bucky looked over at Clint who peered through narrowed, blood shot eyes, Natasha's own eyes were much the same.

“Why do you two look like you haven't slept in three days?” he queried.

“Because you and Cap over there couldn't keep quiet while you were banging away like rabbits!” the brunette squawked, yanking his blanket over his head and snuggling closer to Natasha.

Steve blushed and met his gaze with Bucky's who had a steely look on his face.

“I asked Tony to soundproof the floor,” he stated.

“Well, Sam obviously didn't hear it, Thor probably doesn't even care, Clint and Natasha heard it, Tony was probably in the lab for half the night so he wouldn't have heard, I heard it…” Bruce said.

“Oh god, no Bruce, you too?” Steve breathed out, running his hand down his face. “We’re really sorry,” he apologised.

“At least we know who bottoms,” Natasha commented.

She earned a high five from Bucky for that one and a glare from Steve.

“Who bottoms?” Sam asked.

“None of your business,” Steve grumbled, swallowing the rest of his words with coffee.

“Obviously Steve going by the marks on his neck and the blush that keeps spreading across his cheeks,” Natasha chirped.

“You know what Romanoff,” the blonde groused, earning a smirk from the redhead.

“Where is Tony?” Bucky sighed.

“Kitchen,” Bruce mumbled.

The brunette sat his mug down on the coffee table, brushing past Steve and Sam who quirked an eyebrow in curiosity. A shrill cry echoed out of the kitchen, followed by a smash and a line of loud obscenities.

_“My coffee!”_

Bucky sauntered out of the kitchen with his arms around a wriggling and flailing Tony.

“Don't manhandle me Barnes!” he screamed.

Tony was dumped down on the vacant sofa, crossing his arms over his chest with an annoyed look on his face. Bucky crouched down beside him, clapping his hand on his shoulder with a firm squeeze.

“You didn't soundproof my floor last night,” he uttered.

“Oh, I wasn't planning to anyway,” Tony chucked.

“Apologize to everyone,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

“Okay, okay...fine, I'm sorry for not soundproofing the floor and having everyone hearing you and Cap going wild,” Tony grunted. “I didn't take you for being so foul mouthed,” he added, tilting his head to grin at Steve.

“Are you kiddin’ me? Steve's been foul mouthed since he was a little guy,” Bucky scoffed, standing up from the sofa. “I'll get you another coffee,” he offered, exiting the room.

“So it's a thing now huh?” Sam interrupted, nudging Steve with his elbow.

Steve nodded and shrugged sheepishly.

“Shoulda’ taken your advice Sam and told him without worryin’ about it,” he hummed.

“I'm happy for you,” Sam replied, patting Steve roughly on the back.

He left to join Bruce and Thor in watching the TV, Steve standing off to the side, watching his friends relax into their usual morning routine, except for Clint and Natasha of course. Bucky practically darted out of the kitchen, leaning over the back of the sofa to hand the coffee mug to Tony and ruffle his hair with a smirk. Steve's eyes wandered down the length of Bucky's bare back, streaks of red lining his muscles with a few bruises as well. He didn't realise they'd been _that_ feisty with each other, but it was amazing nonetheless. Bucky straightened himself up and made his way over to Steve, grabbing his mug on the way, his hip hitting Steve's, earning him a hushed moan from the blonde.

“How you feelin’ sweetheart?” he whispered, peeking under the sweater to see a few marks on Steve's hips.

“Really, _really_ great,” Steve said, leaning into Bucky’s side.

“I thought so,” he soothed, smiling widely.

Bucky turned his attention to the markings on Steve's neck, lust stirring in the pit of his stomach.

“ _Hmm,_ it's nice to look at those marks when I know they're from me,” he drawled.

Steve was midway through lifting his mug to take a sip of coffee when Bucky's metal hand came to rest on his throat, his fingers lightly brushing over a bite mark. A gasp fell from Steve's mouth, mug lowering as he stared at Bucky with wide eyes, swallowing thickly.

“That's what I thought,” the brunette purred, teasing his lips up Steve's jaw. “I'm gonna’ try that with you tonight,” he growled, letting his hand fall to Steve's waist.

He only got a groan and Steve’s face nuzzling into the crook of his neck in return, his head leaning on Steve's. It was all Bucky needed...friends, a home and _his Steve._  


End file.
